


History Makers

by Serei2477



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, F/F, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Rating May Change, Victor and Yuri are characters in an RPG, Will contain sexual content in the future, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serei2477/pseuds/Serei2477
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a big fan of a video game franchise called "History Makers: The Eternal Stone", where the characters Victor and Yuri originated from. After playing the game and completing it on the true ending, Yuuri is awoken to his in-game family falling from a magic arcane circle on his ceiling into his world. His in-game family had been devastated enough from his self-insert character's death that they found a way to see him again in a different life. The problem is, how the hell does Yuuri cope with two people and a dog that literally came from nowhere in modern life?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in about two-three years. I hope it's not too bad ^^ 
> 
> I also don't have a beta, so forgive any grammatical errors or weird structuring.

_“Yuuri! What are you doing?! N-No! NO!”_

 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened in surprise at the new scene. His in-game husband’s distress portrait art accompanying his dialogue and a horrified voice clip, which meant he had done it. He gently tapped the A button on his blue 3DS XL, ready to see the cutscene he worked so damn hard for.

_What was once a lush and beautiful forest plain was full of bluish yellow embers and black smoke, the camera panning from left to right over the scenery of destruction. The darkened evening sky of the Nikiforovian kingdom contrasted against the reddish blue glow of a giant Hydra dragon struggling to stand, four of its head  were missing except the center one. The beast’s sharp, reptilian yellow eyes glared at the cloaked figure before releasing a mighty yet defeated roar. The self-insert’s 3D model paused in his running, looking back towards Victor, the ice prince and husband of this playthrough who called after him._

_He wore his magenta colored long sleeved prince’s jacket adorned with golden cords and a golden trimming. The lapels of the jacket were black in color with elegant gold patterns contrasting against the prince’s light appearance, matching the black of the prince’s fingerless gloves. Underneath was a white blouse with the top half buttons undone, tucked into a pair of black slacks. This was worn with black dress shoes and usually a large black cape with brilliant white fur around the collar and golden trimmings. However, for the sake of battle, the prince had left the cape behind. He also had a black holster for his divine greatsword, an icy blade that was the heirloom of the Nikiforovian royal family._

_Right beside him was their blond warrior son, also named Yuri. He was wearing a white long sleeve tunic with dark gray trimmings around the collar that formed the same elegant pattern as his father’s. Underneath it, in-game Yuri had an apron skirt of the same gray that hid holsters containing daggers. His trousers were black and held a medieval appearance to them, with white knee high boots to complement them. Silver armor also covered his arms, shoulders, knees, and calves. Another black holster held his claymore sword, its azure blue grip standing out against his son’s lack of color in his clothing._

To real life Yuuri, his son looked more like a commoner the way he was. But he couldn’t complain since the game’s story had explained the reasons behind it. Yuri despised the attention he received from wearing the flashy elegant clothing his father wore, so he dressed down. Yuuri could understand why he’d do that, even though it wasn’t working out for the blond.

_Both characters looked distressed with tears in their eyes. The camera shifted to first person view of Yuuri’s character, a generic character model that had a large hood shielding the upper half of his face. The cloak itself was white with a golden archaic symbol on the back of it. He also wore a long sleeved silver tunic with the collar popped up, no patterns. His trousers were dark brown in color, tucked into lighter brown knee high boots. His holster carried a plain long sword, but the back of his hands held gold arcane symbols to suggest he was primarily magic._

_The camera shifted to POV mode as Victor and Yuri caught up to the avatar. The silver haired prince quickly wiped the tears from his shining blue eyes , looking directly at the camera, as if speaking to the player himself._

_“Please… My life, my love… This does not have to end this way! We can seal the beast! He will not be able to awaken again from a powerful seal… Please! Don’t do this! There is hope for a different end!” The prince pleaded with the character before Yuri stepped forward, his face twisted in anger but the tears in his emerald eyes fell free. The teenager pushed the section of hair covering his right eye out of the way so he could look at the player completely._

_“Papa, we_ need _you! W-We can cease this once and for all with a seal! As father said! We can be happy! What would I have been fighting for all this time if you perish too?!” Yuri had stepped forward and rushed to towards the camera, the camera shifted down to show the top of his blond’s head, arms wrapped tight around the player’s body in a hug. The muffled sobbing vibrated the console’s speakers while Victor looked towards the player pleadingly._

Yuuri was moved by the scene, but he already knew right from the beginning that his character would not get the happy ending his in-game son and husband begged for. This was Yuuri’s final playthrough of the game before he would 100% complete the title entirely. He was getting the true, devastating ending.

This ending in particular was specially created in case the self-insert married Victor and fathered Yuri. The alternative to this scene, if not Victor’s husband, was the prince and his son demanding you come back and not do something so foolish. It was unfortunate that their pleas and demands would fall silent on deaf ears each time.

_The camera shifted to a medium shot showing Yuri hugging the self-insert character. He gently held his son as the teenager cried, running his fingers through long strands of blond hair. The self-insert leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head before he reached around to grab the arms holding onto him._

_Yuuri’s cloaked character didn’t leave much room for his family to register what happened before he raced off towards the dragon again._

_“PAPAAAA!”_

_“NO! PLEASE, NO!”_

Yuuri had never heard such raw despair in the voices. The people who voice acted these two deserved a raise.

_The self-insert’s cloak flapped wildly behind him, hard stomps of the dead grass accompanied the panting of the character. The Hydra released a roar mightier than the last as the character drew his sword. His hands glowed white around the grip of the weapon, the cutscene fell silent as the dragon opened its jaws, preparing for one final attack._

_“If I shall perish… by your hands… You too will follow me to Hell…” The dragon’s voice could be heard._

_The camera shifted to a bird’s eye view angle to follow the character. He used a gust of wind magic to bring himself up high, above the dragon’s head as the beast directed his jaw upwards, towards the self-insert. The scene flashed to white with the last image of the character’s silhouette mid swing of his sword and the dragon’s jaws opened wide as it began to release a devastating burst of blue fire, the same time a red slash flashed through the screen._

 

_The scene opened again, this time with Victor and Yuri kneeling down, one on either side of the self-insert’s charred corpse. The once white cloak was burned and tattered to pieces with well-placed fabric covering anything inappropriate, clever shading censored out what would be the gory bits of the avatar’s wounds. The prince cradled the character in his arms, his uncontrollable sobs fading in again with the sound effects of fire crackling._

_The Hydra was completely lifeless on the ground, missing its remaining head. The God of Destruction, as it had been referred to the entirety of the game, was slowly being eaten by the blue flames of the trees he landed on. He was officially dead; no more “seal it away and it’ll be someone else’s problem in 1,000 years” ending._

_“My love…” Victor could barely manage in between his mourning; he hugged the corpse tighter._

_“Papa…” Yuri whimpered beside his father, looking at the self-insert. The blond’s head hung low, his shoulder’s visibly quivering as the crystal tears dripped onto the burnt flakes that was once his parent’s skin._

_“I failed you… I-If I had a better grasp of the situation… I-I could have… I…” Victor fell silent again; his tears left many marks along his cheeks, all dripping onto the avatar’s cloak. “In another life… I know I could have saved you… But… I wish my foolishness would have subsided long enough for me to protect you. I have failed you as your friend, your comrade, and as your husband… Please forgive me.”_

_With that, the camera ended the scene with a mid-shot of the self-insert’s corpse and his family weeping over him. The credits began to roll over the screen with the game’s theme song playing, this time the song was slower, grimmer than the usual upbeat and epic tune it had._

Yuuri watched the little character graphic pictures pop up while the names scrolled through, struggling to keep himself awake long enough so he could solidify the ending. He couldn’t let this all be for nothing just because he wasn’t patient enough to save after the credits. Not when that was the most difficult fight he had ever had to endure in the entire game. Yuuri himself felt like he had just fought a war after all that, he’d be damned if he had to do it again.

Once the names were finished, he was brought to a loading screen, the ‘save game’ option showed up with it. He tapped the button.

It took only a moment for everything to be completed, and only then did Yuuri give a smile in his triumph, happy his 3DS didn’t freeze or crash in the midst of the saving as it had before. Yuuri wasn’t sure how much he had cried after the conclusion of the plot twist battle crashed mid-save, making him replay the entirety of the challenging map all over again.

He closed the 3DS and put it along with his glasses away on the side of his bed then lied down completely. He grabbed his limited edition Prince Victor dakimakura and snuggled up to it, ready to finally get some rest. He knew he would regret staying up so late… There was ballet with Minako and helping around Yutopia to look forward to; not to mention his parents would scold him about proper rest if they saw him stumbling around from only 3 hours sleep. But on the bright side, he finally managed to complete _History Makers: The Eternal Stone_ entirely… He wouldn’t have to worry about all the tears, frustration, and feelings of failure he had until the next title. A little break from the game did sound nice, even if it’s his favorite…

 

~~

 

He was awoken abruptly by the noises of a heavy thud and loud crash. He sat up immediately, the linger sleep immediately gone as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Yuuri’s hands fumbled for glasses, the temples of the pair jabbing his cheeks a few times before he managed to put them on correctly.

Across his room, his desk, the items on it, and the desk chair had been turned over and wood cracked under the force of a silver haired man who had obviously fallen onto it, said man groaning from pain at the unexpected obstacle. Following suit was an all too familiar blond warrior falling on top of him and crashing into him as well; a yelp of pain from beneath him made the smaller man get up immediately. Yuuri looked up to his roof, in time to watch a giant brown poodle adorning holsters that held sacks of mysterious items land on top of the silver haired man, one more ‘oof’.

His amber eyes widened in disbelief at what he was witnessing. A large, deep purple archaic circle dimmed immediately once the three had dropped into his room, putting itself out of the heavenly light until it was nothing more but a charred black symbol burnt into his ceiling. His gaze directed to the two that were scrambling to get up while the poodle excitedly sniffed around the new environment.

Yuuri pinched his arm hard to ensure that this was, in fact, not a dream. That he was not going crazy…

The blond stood and helped the silver haired man up off the floor, looking around the room wildly as if searching for something. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, making it difficult for him to hear what they were saying. It took Yuuri’s initial shock to wear off a little before he noticed the clothes they were wearing.

The silver haired man, wearing a magenta prince jacket with gold trimmings, black trousers, and black dress shoes. The blond, wearing a white tunic, black trousers, and armor. They were dressed exactly like the _History Maker_ characters… They even held the exact same swords in their holsters too.

Yuuri took in a breath and the two figures immediately turned around to see him. The black haired man had been hiding behind his blanket, almost like a child, and struggled to keep his breathing under control as his wide eyes met equally wide emerald and sapphire. The two were just as stunned to see him as he was of them.

Before he could get a word out, tears started to roll down the cheeks of both men that had fallen into his room. They dashed towards him, making Yuuri stiffen in fear.

“Y-Yuuri!”

“Papa!”

They both said in unison as they pounced on him, hugging him tight and significantly cutting off his air intake from the strength the two held combined, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Yuuri was gradually piecing it together as the two men clung to him and cried on his shoulders.

 _‘Papa?! What- Where did- How did-?! …Wait… Don’t tell me…’_ Yuuri had figured it out. Something he would never get anyone to believe him in a million years.

 

His in-game family.

 

In an RPG video game.

 

Found their way into his room.

 

And now think he’s the self-insert in the game…

 

Yuuri had officially gone crazy. No doubt about it.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a few questions answered; Victor briefly meets Hiroko.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at @serei2477 on Tumblr ^^

It felt like an eternity until the loud sobbing slowly died down, leaving nothing but the occasional sniffle as they cried. This was all still so surreal for Yuuri, as if this were just some lucid dream… But it wasn’t. He was completely conscious by this point and very much aware of the two clinging to him so tightly… Maybe this was all just a hallucination from playing _History Maker_ for so long? Or maybe Yuuri had completely lost his mind and this was a sign he should sign up to see a mental health specialist. How else was it possible for two video game characters to find their way into the real world?

Simple. It _wasn’t._

There was no logical reason for Yuuri to _ever_ be in the situation he was in now. Two grown men and their dog that literally _fell from a magic portal_ on his ceiling, just to see who they believed was Yuuri’s self-insert character from a _video game_. This was the type of thing you only read about in fiction or saw in a movie, and yet, here he was.

“Papa…”

The whimper brought Yuuri out of his thoughts, looking down at the teenager who clutched his shirt so tightly.

It felt like the cutscene he saw a couple of hours ago, except a lot less devastating.

A thought ran through his mind as he looked down at his "family" clinging to him. These two had come from his ceiling, yes, but if they weren’t hallucinations, then they were a broken family who found the person they were looking for. These two wanted nothing more but to be loved by the person who they literally traveled into another world for. 

They were still holding him almost expectantly, as if waiting for something; they wanted him to hold them back, right?

Hesitantly, Yuuri placed his hands on both of the mens’ backs, rubbing them up and down in a soothing motion. It worked on making them both hold him tighter despite Yuuri feeling a bit awkward about it. The brown poodle, who Yuuri could assume was Prince Victor’s companion dog Makkachin, hopped onto the bed and snuggled against the trio as best as she could. All the dog registered was that her owners were sad and she wanted to fix it. All that could be heard in the room were soft sniffles and the dog's breathing through her open mouth.

Soft fabric slid so easily along the pads of Yuuri’s fingers, his hands trailed higher to their hair to run through short silver and long gold tresses. With both pressed so tightly to him, he could feel their muscles underneath their clothing and the jab of metal from Yuri's armor. 

God, he could actually _touch_ these people… Yuuri could _touch_ them… Were crazy people able to feel their hallucinations?

 

“Words cannot express the euphoria I feel inside… To have your warmth in my arms again…” Prince Victor murmured near Yuuri’s ear.

“Uhh…”

 

What could he say? Agree to pretend? Set them straight? Yuuri was not a papa or a husband to these two, his _self-insert_ character was and he was dead.

They were just trying to fill the voids in their heart that _Yuuri_ was responsible for putting there. If he hadn’t of gone for the true ending, this wouldn’t have happened. It was his fault these two were in his bedroom now. If he had just given them the happy ending they deserved, they’d be in their world with their true loved one happy and healthy.

It was all his fault.

 

“Right. Um, I… I have some questions. Could you both, um…” Once again, words seemed to be failing him. Yuuri took a breath and gently pushed the two away so he could look at them. They settled for sitting on the bed next to him, Yuri with his back against the wall and Victor hip to hip with the other Yuuri. Both worked to wipe away the tear stains, the blond worked harder at it with some murmuring that Yuuri couldn’t understand. “How did you get here?”

“Nikolai. His magic opened a portal from our world to you.” Before Yuuri could ask who Nikolai was, Victor kept going. “My darling from another life… His words still ring in my ears. “There is actually one who would recognize you and Yurochka, Prince Victor! He will not have all the same memories, but he will behave the very same, and he will recognize you” he had said… Gods…”

The Prince started tearing up again. His lips curved halfway into that famous heart shaped smile everyone in the fandom adored so much. “You know not how lucky Yura and I were to find you. He told us “be wary of the odds my Lord. Your chances of seeing this Yuuri again is minuscule! You’d sooner be struck by lightning 100 times on the same rainy day than see him in another life!” Yet, it worked! We are here!” He pounced Yuuri again and cradled him in his arms with yet another hug, tighter than the last. Yura, as the blond had been referred before, couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his lips.

 _‘In other words…The chances of them succeeding were practically nonexistent…’_ Yuuri still couldn’t believe his ears. If he hadn’t personally witnessed them fall out of the burned symbol, he would have kicked these people out by now.

Yura’s subtle smile turned into disgust as Yuuri felt soft lips start peppering his chubby cheek with kisses. The brunette nearly jumped two feet out of his skin when the realization that Victor was going to show him affection had hit. They were husbands according to the prince; he was going to want to treat Yuuri as such. How could he have not realized this until _now?_ Until it was actually happening?

Yuuri had to look away while the prince held him, said prince refusing to let up on his kissing even though his son kicked at his back with the heel of his boot.

"Quit it old man! Stop being gross!" Yuri protested.

Amber eyes directed elsewhere while Victor was relentless in his affection. The light blush on Yuuri’s fair cheeks seemed to only spur him on. He would have let Victor get the affection out of his system, but his gaze caught sight of a familiar pillow, making his heart stop dead in its tracks.

_‘Oh God, my Prince Victor merchandise!’_

“Don’t do that in front of me!” Yuri kicked at his father’s back continuously, though he only let go when Yuuri, in his panic of his realization, tore away from Victor and picked up his dakimakura. He tossed it into his closet and slammed it shut behind him. Yuuri’s eyes met theirs the moment he turned around.

God, could they see the merchandise? The room only had the moon to act as their lamp, to Yuuri’s relief. But could they make out what the pictures were? Did they already see them and they were just trying to be nice?! Were they silently judging him?!

“Yuuri?”

He could feel their eyes pierce his soul.

“Uh, there were too many pillows on my bed, sorry…” By the looks on their faces, Yuuri’s excuse wasn’t going to sit well with them, especially after his panic. “Er, back to my questions though. You came to me because I am your world’s Yuuri from a different life. From magic right?”

“That’s right!” Victor chirped.

“So how are you going to go back?”

“Back where?”

 _‘Are you serious?’_ “Your kingdom? You’re both royalty, aren’t you? How are you going to rule over your people if you’re here?” Yuuri clarified his question.

Victor pressed his index finger to his lips in thought, “Oh, simple. We’ll just use our magic to go back to Nikiforov and bring you with us! You are royalty too my dear. Our family will be whole again.”

“Um,” Yuuri decided now was not the time to argue the “take you with us” part. There was an even bigger hole that was glaring in Victor’s plan, “except there’s a problem?”

“What problem?” Yura asked this time.

“There’s no such thing as magic here.”

Both pairs of eyes just looked at him.

“What?” Victor spoke first.

“No magic?” Yura added, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

“No magic. No one uses magic here. It doesn’t exist.”

The two fell silent for a moment, making Yuuri more and more antsy as the silence crept on. Yuuri knew he didn’t say anything wrong, but the stares he received made him feel like he did.

It would be the prince who broke the silence. “But that’s not possible darling. Nikolai would not have accessed this world if there was no magical presence.” Victor answered the other.

“Huh?” Now it was Yuuri’s turn to be confused.

“Grandfather’s abilities are Godly by our standards. If he obtained access to this world then it’s because there’s some type of magic in the air. No matter how weak it is, he will find it. Hell, it took him a while to find this link.” Yura explained further.

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. Magical presence in his world? Now Yuuri was beginning to suspect that he was being played for a fool. Even if there _was_ a magical presence, it would have been discovered by now. Society would be running entirely off magic and using it to enhance their current technology. It would be considered a priceless resource if humans could get their hands on it… Yuuri shook the thoughts away; he wouldn’t be so easily swayed by their claims…

 

“Besides, if your world held no magic, I wouldn’t be here right now.” Yura added to that.

 _‘That’s right. He’s a magic child to a same-sex couple…Assuming he’s telling the truth.’_ Yuuri thought to himself.

It was the slightly bizarre game mechanic that made _History Makers_ so popular. Same-sex couples in the game would be able to produce a child of their very own with the aid of magic; Yuuri read all about the explanations on the Fandom Wiki.

_‘If a same-sex couple reaches SSS Support, they will have a child that is produced through their genetics and magical properties. As they grow, they will rely on properties different to a child birthed from a heterosexual couple. The child will breathe magic over oxygen, they will not get sick, and they will rely on magic to heal over their body’s natural healing process._

_They are not immortal though. If a magic child is introduced to an environment with no magic, it will be the equivalent of putting a non-magic child into a container with no oxygen. Be careful of Witches and any enemy with the Magic Drain skill. They will kill your unit easily.’_

Yuuri had to read the short article because he kept accidentally killing the magic children in his first playthrough. Yura was one of them, and Yuuri restarted the game because he didn’t want to continue without his son.

“Okaaay…” He decided to move on before he started questioning his own sanity even further. “Um, and what about, you know… I’m not actually your husband and papa. I mean, I look like him, and I know who you both are… But, I’m _not_ him. Doesn’t that bother you?”

Yuuri wasn’t their lost loved one. Yes he held the same name, appearance, interests, and to an extent the same knowledge and memories as his avatar, but that didn’t mean it was _him_. This was the equivalent of a widower marrying his spouse’s twin sibling for the sake of having someone like their lost loved in their life. No matter how similar they were, that person _wasn't_  them. Nothing good could ever come from that decision. It was only a matter of time before these two realized their mistake and regret their decision to find him.

Both men kept their gazes on him after the question, expressions softened. Victor opened his mouth to answer.

“Yuu—“

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

All three jumped up at the noise, both Victor and Yura had a hand on the grips of their swords with the prince pulling Yuuri behind him. The two immediately created a barrier in front of the brunette to protect him from whatever threat had made itself known.

“Yuuri?” A soft spoken voice called through the other side. Yuuri visibly relaxed and waved at the men to do the same. The two visibly relaxed and removed their hands from their swords, weapons that the brunette would have to remember to take away.

 _“Mom?”_ Yuuri called to her in Japanese, opening his door just enough to see the tired and concerned look on her face..

 _“Are you alright dear? Your father and I heard some commotion and we thought we were being robbed. We searched the Onsen just to make sure nothing was missing… I got worried when you didn’t come out of your room.”_ Hiroko explained to him. Yuuri knew exactly what commotion she was talking about.

The desk Victor had fallen onto, still on the ground along with his books, papers, and his chair scattered in a giant mess he would have to clean up. Did they wait until the “robbers” were finished before they searched around?

How long had he been distracted with Prince Victor and Yuri?

 _“Yeah, everything is fine. I bumped into my desk and knocked some stuff over.”_ He assured her, hoping that he would be able to ease her nerves just a little bit.

Hiroko nodded once and smiled, accepting the answer. _“I see. I’m happy you’re okay… Goodness you look exhausted. Have you—_ Oh, hello!” His mother’s voice had switched to English upon noticing something above her son.

Yuuri felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when just above him he could hear Victor’s voice.

“Hello!”

 _‘Has he been there the whole time?! Oh God what’s mom going to think?!’_ Yuuri screamed within his mind, jumping in quickly so he could get a word in.

“Mom! L-Let me explain-!”

“Yuuri, if I had known you were going to have a handsome man over I wouldn’t have disturbed you.” She blushed a little at the words.

“M-Mom! It’s not like that!”

Why couldn’t Yuuri just disappear? Apparently magic was real, why wasn’t he blessed with teleportation powers for situations like this?

“Oh, thank you! You are his mother?” Victor asked her while moving a mortified Yuuri over a bit so that he could open the door wider. Yuuri could feel the other’s hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He adorned his heart shaped smile, the smaller woman smiled back at him. She had to look up completely to see his face, but not before her gaze lingered over the prince’s costume.

“Yes I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr...?” She asked him, her tone was polite as she trailed off for him to finish.

“Ah, I’m Victor! I’m Yuuri’s hus--“

“Friend! He’s a new friend. Turns out he and his son are performers who got lost while touring Hasetsu. I brought them to my room to help them figure out what they should do. Just leave everything to me mom, I’ll get all this sorted out. You should go back to bed. Everything is okay.”

Yuuri hated that he was not only lying to his mother, but he had to rudely interrupt the conversation to keep Victor from telling his mother something that would make explaining things 10 times more difficult. How do you explain that your loser and single son was “married” in less than 24 hours to some magical prince of the evening? He needed time to think of a better story than just "performers." He knew his mother would be asking a lot more questions tomorrow, especially after his little outburst.

She glanced at Yuuri for a touch too long, her smile leaving for just a moment before it returned. “Oh! That would explain the costume!” Hiroko giggled a little then bowed her head to Victor. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I am Hiroko, Victor-san. I hope you find the rest of your time in Hasetsu enjoyable.”

“Thank you.” Victor mimicked her bowing motion. Yuuri felt his gut drop catching the slightly more serious tone to the prince’s voice.

“Thanks for checking up on me Okaa-san. I promise I’ll explain everything in the morning.”

 

Yuuri bid goodnight to his mother then quietly shut the door as she walked away. He let out a sigh of relief.  If he hadn’t stopped Victor, Yuuri didn’t know how poorly things would go after that. He narrowly managed to avoid telling his mother this stranger believed they were married.  But now he was going to have to explain why there were two performers here and why they wouldn’t break character to his family in the morning…. At least his mother put to rest his other dilemma.

His mother had seen Victor too. She spoke to Victor and knows his name. Yuuri knew now that no, he was not going crazy. His mother acknowledged who the brunette thought were just realistic hallucinations and had a conversation with one of them. Yuuri _actually_ witnessed two men and a dog fall through his ceiling… But there was only one more logical explanation he could think of that would explain the mysterious entry.

This all an elaborate prank and these two were actors hired to mess with him.

If that were the case, who was pranking him and what did he do to deserve this? He was a nobody. The closest to being acknowledged by other people he had was being Phichit “Social Media King” Chulanont’s best friend. Yuuri showed up in a couple of pictures with him and went to his competitions to support him when he could, but surely that wouldn’t be enough for someone to send actors after him?

Now more thoughts were swimming around his head to contradict this idea. Such as why was his mother sent to his door if this was an elaborate prank? His mother was a terrible actress, unless she wasn’t in on it. If Mari would have come to his room it might have been too suspicious since she was great at keeping a straight face or a smile despite her emotions. It was what made her excellent at customer service.

But then how the hell would they have executed that grand entrance if it _was_ a prank? Wouldn’t that cost too much in carpentry? When would they have had the time to set up everything without waking him? Yuuri barely left his house and he wasn’t a heavy sleeper. He would have noticed them setting up the symbol and creating a trapdoor for the actors to fall from!

And why would they put the trapdoor above his desk if that were true. Isn’t that a lawsuit waiting to happen?

Wait, why would his family go so far for a joke in the first place?

He turned around to look at Yura and Victor to try and shake the millions of questions he had no answers to. The blond had stayed silent, but the prince’s cheerful demeanor seemed to drop after the encounter with his mother. He had a look in his eye that made guilt begin to gnaw at Yuuri’s insides. A look that the brunette knew all too well.

“Um, Victor?” He asked the other male. “Victor, are you okay..?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine. You look just like your mother.” He gave the brunette a bright smile as if to reassure him, but Yuuri wasn’t buying it. He had played the game and read the fandom wiki enough times to know something was wrong.

“What’s the matter?” Yuuri tried again.

“Nothing, darling. I’ve realized that sleep beckons me to its awaiting embrace. Are you exhausted Yura?” Victor asked him this time.

Yuri shrugged, “A bit.”

“Oh. Well, follow me then. I’ll set you both up with some rooms.” He decided not to pester Victor into admitting what was wrong right now; he’d try again tomorrow. Though before Yuuri reached the door Victor spoke up again.

“Why can’t we sleep here with you?”

 _‘The posters!’_ Yuuri inwardly screamed his answer. “U-Uhm… Because my room is really small! P-Plus I’m a disaster in the morning. I’m going to end up stepping all over you if I let you sleep in here.”

“But you and I could sleep on your bed! Yura—“

“—is not going to stay in this room if you plan to share.” Yuri interrupted quickly with the same look of disgust he had earlier.

Yuuri didn’t need to be a genius to know what the teenager thought.

“A-As nice as that would be, I still need some time to get used to _this_ …” He pointed to the two and towards the symbol on his ceiling. “Remember, this is a lot for me to take in.”

Victor gave a small nod in acknowledgement of Yuuri’s words, a glimmer in his eyes as his smile seemed a little strained. “I understand.”

Blond Yuri’s lips tugged a little seeing his father.

 

Before Yuuri could reach for the door again, the scabbards reminded him of what he needed to do. He turned back to the two then gestured to their holsters. “Oh right. Your weapons. Give them to me, please.”

“Eh?!” Yura spoke up in outrage. “Why?”

“Because you won’t need them any time soon. No one uses swords to fight and there’s no dueling in this world. Give them to me and I’ll put them somewhere safe.” He explained, waiting for them to give up their weapons.

The last thing he needed was his “son” and “husband” getting arrested for swinging giant swords at people.

 

“Yuuuuri! Royalty must always be with their weapons! We must be wary of any and every possible attack!” Victor whined.

“In _your_ world, you’re royalty. In _my_ world, you’re just Victor and Yuri. Besides, Hasetsu is a very safe community. The worst you two will see is strange looks because of your clothes. Speaking of, I’ll have to take you both shopping and get you something to sleep in…” The last sentence was a thought said aloud before Yuuri realized it. ”Please listen to me and give me your weapons. I promise nothing will happen to them.”

Both men looked to one another, hesitation on their faces but in the end they took off their holsters and held the scabbards that contained their swords.

“Can my sword stay in my room Yuuri?”

“Mine too!” Yuri chimed in, holding his scabbard tight as if it were his child.

“What? Why?”

“Having our swords at our hip is how Yura and I were raised and trained. Without the comfort of our weapons by our side, how will we sleep soundly? Please my love? Or is it that you wish to protect your beloved prince while he is unarmed?” Victor asked with the subtlety of a teasing smile crossing his lips.

“Gross.” Blond Yuri fake dry heaved.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed red at the remark once it had been processed. It wasn't even that bad of teasing and yet Yuuri just couldn't resist... The lack of men and women flirting with him really made him pathetic in the romance department. “Er, I can’t even protect myself, much less a prince and a warrior…” Blond Yuri looked ready to object but the brunette continued, “Look, neither of you will need a sword while you’re here. But, if it’ll help you sleep at night, keep them out of arm’s reach in your rooms. Can you do that for me?”

 

Yuuri should have expected the hug Victor pulled him into. He just didn’t learn, did he?

 

The prince squeezed him tight, squishing his and Yuuri’s cheek together as the taller man cradled him in his arms. “Thank you my love! I promise Yura and I will only draw our blades if absolutely necessary. Isn’t that right Yurochka?”

Blond Yuri folded his arms with a scowl crossing his angelic features. “Hmph… Only because I will never hear the end of it if I do.”

Yuuri smiled at them. “Thank you, both of you… Um, let me go so I can show you to your rooms…” 


	3. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri introduces Victor and Yuri. He tries to explain things

Featherlike touches wove through his hair, carding through his raven locks as the gentle glow of the sun shone in between his curtains. Yuuri gradually awoke from the peaceful sleep he managed to get after last night. Memories of the late evening had clouded his head once more, a prince and his son coming from another world to take him as the missing link to their family. Their voices so clear, emotions raw and genuine as they held him in their arms once more. Yuuri, in his state of ignorance, unknowing of what to do or how to rectify the problem that suddenly dropped into his life from seemingly nowhere… Had it all been just a dream?

His eyes gently fluttered open, met with nothing but caramel brown curls obscuring his vision. The scent was musky yet not dirty; it reminded him so much of Vicchan… But… Vicchan had passed away.

Another stroke to his hair, calloused yet gentle, as if trying to coax him back to sleep had made him realize that he was awake. He was not holding Vicchan, but the giant poodle in his dream. His state of drowsiness quickly snapped away as another gentle stroke ran through his hair. The only person who would touch him like this was his mother, but even then her hands were plump, soft, and delicate. These hands were rough like stone against his scalp despite them doing their best to be gentle, different than anything he’d ever felt.

He shifted in his bed, the culprit tensing up immediately as Yuuri’s eyes met his.

“Yuri?” The brunette asked, a bit shocked to see the other in his room.

 Yuri was frozen in place for a second, his hand still in midair from the warrior pulling it away from the brunette’s hair.  His cheeks flared up considerably at the realization that he had been caught red handed. Though Yuuri needed glasses, he didn’t need them to make out the figure sitting next to him. No one else had hair that shone gold under the morning sun.

The warrior immediately snapped his hand away from the other and onto his lap. “Wh-What?!”

“What… What are you doing?” Yuuri asked him despite knowing exactly what he was up to not a minute ago. The ghost of Yuri’s touch lingered on his head. It gave him a sense of warmth.

“Nothing!” Blond Yuri immediately blurted out and stood up, “I was doing nothing! I just came in here because I was looking for something and I was about to wake you before your lazy ass slept in!”

His explanation only received a knowing smile, making the blond’s red face turn redder in his embarrassment. “Quit looking at me like that!”

A soft chuckle escaped before the brunette could stop it, only working in fueling Yuri’s humiliation, Yuuri adjusted his position to sit up on his bed, Makkachin not at all bothered by this as she was still sleeping away. He rubbed his eyes gently with his knuckles to remove the remaining sleep and crust, and then settled his glasses on his face once more.

“Come, Father’s been waiting for you.” Yuri told him, grabbing Yuuri’s shirt and started pulling him out of bed. However it didn’t take a lot of strength because the brunette had shot off the mattress on his own.

“Victor’s awake? Where is he?!” Yuuri felt his stomach drop at the realization that Victor might be wandering around the inn spouting his nonsense and calling him his husband to his unsuspecting family. Oh God, he hadn’t even explained to his dad and sister what was going on yet!

“Father got restless waiting for you so he started exploring. Is something wrong?”

Yuuri ran his hands through as every worst case scenario started running through his mind. “Oh God, I’ll explain later. Just help me find your dad.” He said as he walked out of his room.

He didn’t leave much room for protest. Yuri followed him to check the rooms Victor could have possibly wandered around. He wasn’t in the room Yuuri left him in, nor had he been in Yuri’s. The brunette knew the prince couldn’t be stupid enough to get stuck in their cleaning closet, so Yuuri narrowed it down to two possible places Victor could be without getting in trouble.

The onsen or the dining area.

 _Oh God_.

Yuuri silently prayed that he wouldn’t stumble into what he feared most. Victor sitting with his family, explaining to them how Yuuri was actually his husband from another world and he had come to them in hopes of filling the voids in their heart. His family would look at Victor like he was insane, and rightfully so. How else could a man spouting the same things Victor said last night be taken seriously?

Would his parents think Yuuri was also a nut for continuing to associate with them? No one would take him seriously anymore if he ended up talking to a therapist about two fictional characters coming from his ceiling. How would he _ever_ show his face around the only place he felt safest if Victor tried to explain himself without Yuuri?!

“Papa,” Yuri spoke up from behind him, “you’re very worried, aren’t you?”

Yuuri suddenly stopped due to the pull on his shirt collar, snapping back into reality when he realized his eyes had been looking down the whole time. “Why…?” He asked in return.

“You almost crashed into the wall.”

He looked and sure enough Yuuri had been a few inches away from crashing into the wall just ahead of him. His cheeks reddened a bit in his embarrassment, stumbling over his words to try to explain himself but Yuri didn’t seem interested in teasing him right now.

“You close off everything around you like this when something is troubling you. Is this about father and I?” The blond asked this time making the other’s eyes widen.

“Er… Well...” Yuuri gave a small hum as he put his thoughts together. His “son” let go of his shirt and gestured him to walk with him. Yuuri followed closely, keeping his eyes peeled for Victor in case they wander by him.

Yuri was also looking around, his voice softer than his usual speaking tone. “Tell me what else is troubling you papa.”

Yuuri lowered his voice as well, inwardly grateful the blond had some sense to speak quietly. If someone overheard their conversation right now they’d certainly think both men were on something illegal. “Um, you saw my reaction to your and Victor’s entrance. I _still_ can’t believe it and I’m the one who saw it. My family would have a harder time accepting it as truth and that’s what worries me. If they hear you and Victor tell the truth about your world, they’re going to think you’re both insane! They don’t even know that magic is real somehow or about the Nikiforov Kingdom and its royalty.”

“Papa, how is it that this world doesn’t know ours? You have statues and some weird pictures of father all over your walls; I was beginning to suspect this world saw him as some kind of God with no presence.” Yura looked towards his father after his sentence to see that Yuuri’s cheeks had flushed crimson. “Or is that just you?”

“Wh-What?! No! I-I-“

Yuri held up his hand, gesturing for the other’s silence. “It shows me just how devoted you are to father. As disgusting as your affection is, it eases my worries.”

A thought crossed Yuuri’s mind; he gasped briefly and his eyes widened, “Wait, but what would you and your father have done if I was dating someone right now? I have pictures of your father but in this world you two are fictional characters. You came all this way to see me... what if it had all been for nothing?”

The question made Yuri stop in his tracks. Yuuri stopped with him.

What if Yuuri had a significant other when his in-game family came into this world? Boyfriend, girlfriend, or happily married? The chance of them getting here at all was miniscule, but both of them getting back home may not even exist. What would they have done if Yuuri already had a family of his own to care for? He wouldn’t toss his real life family away for an in-game one he didn’t know were actual people until a couple hours ago.

Yura, as Victor calls him, fell silent for a passing moment. His visible eyebrow furrowed while his hair hid the right side of his face, frown deep and gaze directed towards the floor. His angelic features seemed to darken significantly at the very idea Yuuri had presented.

“Oh, um- Yuri, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“…Grandfather brought this up too…” Yura’s voice sounded strained, angry almost. “He said that there was a chance you could have been courted and married right now, but… if it meant seeing you again, it was worth it.”

Yuuri had to strain his ears to hear the last part of the other’s words. His son didn’t look up to meet his eyes, “It would have hurt to see you with another family, but… I knew the risk when we came. Father and I knew very well to expect the absolute worst. It’s just…”

He paused, his head turned towards the right while his eyes kept staring at the emptiness next to them. Yuri’s jaw clenched while his lips pressed together. He seemed conflicted about something.

“Yuri?”

His head turned back to Yuuri, green gaze meeting brown once more. “We should continue looking for father. He might have exposed us by now.” Yuri started walking along, taking the older man’s wrist and forced Yuuri to hurry and walk at his pace.

 _‘Yuri… what were you going to say?’_ Yuuri asked himself, concern lacing his features as he looked down at the top of blond hair. He stayed silent the rest of the way though, momentarily forgetting their current dilemma in favor of Yuri.

 

 

~~~

 

 

He hoped it wouldn’t happen.

He inwardly prayed that some God out there would hear his prayer and heed his call. Perhaps provide him the mercy he so desperately asked for before he and Yuri arrived at the dining area.

Instead, fate seemed to be laughing at his abysmal luck in the times he needed it.

 

“Yuuri! Yurochka!”

Victor sat on his knees at one of the tables in his prince’s garb, half eaten breakfast in front of him. The man had been up for a while seeing as how his hair was neatly combed and no signs of grease lingered on his porcelain complexion. His lips stretched into that heart shaped smile, hands up in the air and ready to greet his family. There were no other guests present in the dining area, thankfully. However, Yuuri’s parents and sister had all been around Victor; they looked towards the brunette with a gaze that said it all.

 _Please explain_.

 

 “I-I see you guys already met Victor…” Yuuri said, the other Yuri had approached his father eyeing the food curiously.

“Yeah. Prince Victor of the Nikiforov kingdom,” Mari looked to Victor, who had stood up and went over to Yuuri. Though Yuuri tried not to get trapped, Victor caught him in another tight yet careful hug. The three Katsukis didn’t seem bothered by this while Yuuri looked at them sheepishly.

Didn’t Yuuri tell him that he needed to adjust to all this? The hugs were part of what he was talking about!

“Um, yeah... Mom, dad, Mari, this is Victor and his son Yuri. They’re performers who came around last night who got lost. They don’t, uh, speak Japanese so I offered them rooms to stay in until they can figure out how to get home. Victor, Yuri, these are my parents Toshiya and Hiroko, and this is my older sister Mari.” At the name, Yuuri gestured his hand to said person during his introductions.

“Two Yuris? That’s confusing.” Mari spoke up. She pointed towards blond Yuri who was tasting some of the omurice breakfast. “From now on, you’re Yurio.”

“Eh?! Why?!” Yuri objected.

“Yuuri was here first, so you’re Yurio.”

“Yurio is not my name, so don’t call me that!”

“I can still call you Yurochka if you prefer, Yurio.” Victor told his son, releasing Yuuri from the tight hug only to keep his arm wrapped around the other’s shoulders.

Yurio took another bite of Victor’s breakfast muttering something unintelligible; Yuuri guessed it was an insult of some kind.

“Ah, Yuuri. Could you explain something else?” Toshiya spoke up, seemingly ignoring how comfortable Victor was holding Yuuri.

“What?”

“The handsome foreigner speaks so formally and he’s dressed like a prince. Is that also part of the performance?”

Yuuri quickly did his best to think of something quickly, “Uh, well, yes. Victor and Yurio are just trying to get into character-“

“That’s not my name!”

“-They’re practicing to play as _History Maker_ characters and they’re doing their best to really get the feel of them.” Yuuri explained to them, though all three family members still seemed to have more questions.

Hiroko was lost in thought at the mention of the franchise name. “ _History Makers?”_

“Yuuri’s favorite game. The posters and figurines in Yuuri’s room are all from that franchise.” Mari explained getting an ‘oh’ from her mother.

“Ah! That explains why they look so familiar!” Toshiya smiled at his “ah-ha” moment. Hiroko had left the room momentarily to head to the kitchen.

Victors eyes seemed to brighten while Yuuri flushed in embarrassment. “Posters?”

“Yes. The little statues and pictures he keeps of you in his room. I was convinced Yuuri was obsessed with you.” Yurio piped up, the omurice completely cleaned from the plate. When Hiroko returned she brought with her another plate of omurice and a cup of tea and set it on the table, much to the blonde’s appreciation.

“I-I’m not obsessed! I’m just a fan of the character is all!” Yuuri quickly jumped before Mari could explain further, much to Victor’s disappointment.

“Victor was in Yuuri’s room last night, I’m sure he would have seen them.” Hiroko added.

Mari rose an eyebrow towards Yuuri,“What was he doing in your room Yuuri?”

“They were being disgusting.” Yurio spoke up before munching on a forkful of omurice.

“No we weren’t! I had him explain everything to me! That’s all!”

“You sure you didn’t do anything else with Prince Victor?” A teasing smile laced Mari’s lips as her brother’s embarrassment was crystal clear.

Yuuri hid his heated face in his hands as his family, including Yurio and Victor, chuckled at his distress. “Marrriiii!” A shout muffled through his palms.

“Sorry Yuuri. It’s just funny to see you get so worked up.”

 “I want to disappear…” Yuuri murmured quietly. Having Victor cling to him like this wasn’t helping his case either.

“I did not have the chance to see these pictures and statues the other evening since it was so dark, but it would be a great honor to see them. Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t have to look up to see the hopeful look in the prince’s eyes.

“You want me to show them to you, don’t you?”

“Please?”

“Not right now. I need to go and get ready anyway. You, Yurio, and I need to go out.” Yuuri uncovered his face once he felt the redness slip away.

“Where?” Yurio asked with his mouthful of food. “I will not accompany you and father if you become affectionate around me.”

“We won’t. I just need to buy you and Victor some modern clothes. Your costumes are nice and all but you’re going to stand out more than you already do.” Yuuri said.

“He’s got a point. Without a Comiccon around the corner, there’s literally no reason for either of you to walk around like that.”

Yurio and Victor looked to one another slightly confused for a moment before Yuuri spoke up again.

“I’ll be right back for breakfast… I need to go and get ready first.” Yuuri said as he started to leave. Since he said he would be back, Victor went to kneel next to his son and steal what remained of the omurice. Yurio couldn’t really fight since he had stolen his father’s breakfast before.

 

Yuuri felt disgusting. His hair was still a mess, the taste of morning breath was still on his tongue and his face greasy from not being washed yet. He really wanted to shower right now, just for the sake of feeling clean again. Yuuri walked towards his room, opening the door though before he could step inside a familiar voice called him.

_“Little bro.”_

He stopped in front of his door at the sound of his sister’s voice speak to him in Japanese. It was apparent that she didn’t want the new guests to listen in on their conversation, which Yuuri could understand. He felt more comfortable speaking to her in Japanese anyway.

Mari had been at the other end of the hallway when she called to him, so it took only a moment for her to approach him.

 _“Those guests of yours, they really are devoted to their roles huh?”_ Mari’s arms crossed over her chest and shifted her weight onto her right leg.

_“Yeah. I felt strange when I first spoke to them too…”_

_“You’d think that at a time like this they’d act normally. Lost in a country they don’t speak the language of and here they are talking like they’re from the medieval era…”_ Mari sighed softly as she spoke again. _“Listen, I know actors can take their role prep really serious, but can you explain to your guests about the rules we have here?”_

Yuuri gulped audibly, feeling a bit nervous. He didn’t think Victor and Yurio were already on their way to getting kicked out. _“S-Something happen?”_

 _“I had to teach your prince what toothpaste and a toothbrush was, then later I caught him washing his mouth out with the onsen water. Apparently he didn’t know what a sink was.”_ Mari explained. She took out a box of cigarettes and opened the carton to pull one out. _“I don’t mind having them here as guests Yuuri, but if they’re going to stay, make sure they know the rules and follow them.”_

 _“Okay. Since I’ll be taking them to get an outfit, I’ll explain everything. Promise.”_ He assured her and Mari smiled back at him.

_“Thanks. And if I catch Victor brushing his teeth with the onsen’s water again, you’ll be in charge of clean up. Deal?”_

Yuuri frowned at that but nodded. _“Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience Mari-chan.”_ He hated cleaning the Hot Springs, but Victor and Yuri were his guests, so he was responsible for them and what they did.

 _“Not your fault. Have fun with your prince okay?”_ With a grin, Mari turned to walk away, hearing nothing but her chuckles and the door slam that came before it.

 

Yuuri, as he got ready for the long day ahead of him, couldn't help but wonder why she kept referring to Victor as "his prince."


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three go out shopping for clothes. A little bit of information on present game mechanics

“Yuuri! Look at how wonderful this design is; I must have it!”

“Yuuri~ This jacket would look ravishing on me, don’t you think?”

“Yuuri~ May I add these “jeans” to our collection of goods?”

 

 

Yuuri seemed to be prone to making mistakes today.

 

Prince Victor of the Nikiforovian kingdom had a side to him that was beloved by many players of _History Maker_. Aside from his adorable personality and just overall being an excellent unit on the battlefield, the silver haired man was materialistic. As a spouse, he would shower the player in gifts if there was no protest. The outfits, accessories, and valuable presents he purchased were amazing and looked wonderful on any player model. But the aesthetic was not the main reason beginners married Victor as quickly as he became available. The game gave no consequences for selling gifts from spouses, and Victor’s presents were always worth 5,000 gold or more. The funds, in the game’s economy, were an amazing help in order to save up for Grade-A weapons or high class tomes for the sorcerers.

 In this case, his “spouse” needed clothing, and his expensive taste wouldn’t settle for “just _anything.”_ Yuuri, on the other hand, only had enough Yen on him to purchase that “ _just anything_.”

The first mistake had been taking his “family” to the first store they went to, where Victor could barely take his eyes off the designer brands while other customers could barely keep their eyes off him. The man carried himself as the royalty his character was created to portray, which brought a bit of buzz to the store. The employees had not been expecting convincing cosplayers to come and many were excited; some even asked for photos which Yuuri, being the polite man he was, helped pose Victor and Yurio. After, he was forced to answer the prince’s curious questions about the technology they just witnessed.

When that was finished, Victor had taken his time around the store admiring various coats and shirts that the raven haired man didn’t want to touch in fear he would damage the item and have to pay. The older prince would come to Yuuri with a large armful of various articles of clothing, all with price tags high enough to make his wallet cry.  He had to break it to his “spouse” that his Yen was supposed to be enough to purchase three outfits for each, and the clothes Victor was selecting were much too expensive for their budget.

Yurio rolled his eyes when Victor asked what a “budget” was. At the least they were able to get three pairs of jeans, all-black outfit for Victor, and some packages of underwear for both.

 

 

The second mistake was taking them to  a little thrift shop that the elderly of Hasetsu liked to frequent. Victor visibly shuddered touching the fabric and eyeing the abstract designs the clothing held or the colors they bore. Yuuri had suggested some items, but Victor looked borderline offended with each article brought to him. Yurio had made the comment that they should buy all of Victor’s clothing here so the outside would match his inside.

Victor clung to Yuuri in sadness and refused to look at anything else after his son said he should “dress as old as he looked,” which cut the browsing short. They were forced to try and find a different store but not after two elderly women stopped them to coo over how adorable and beautiful Yurio.

It was difficult for Yuuri and Victor to contain their laughter as the blond flushed in embarrassment.

The third store had been a small hole-in-the-wall that teenagers and young adults frequented. Taking Victor and Yurio there had been next mistake on Yuuri’s part because they were recognized more often. Every other person stopped the princes for photos since they perfectly replicated their favorite _History Makers_ characters, which was rare in the cosplay community. Some girls even gushed about how the men had gone as far as to style and cut their hair as the Nikiforovian princes, which took a lot of dedication. Yuuri helped his family pose a few times for photo requests, but was forced to step in  and cease any more when they were getting nothing done.

At this store, Yurio was happy with the selections they had and purchased some shirts that matched the aesthetic he wanted but couldn’t have in Nikiforov. Three black graphic t-shirts, two of which had some edgy art of himself on it from the game and one of Grumpy cat’s face. Yuuri was able to buy Yurio’s underwear and socks from this store as well, which at least checked another item off their list.

Victor apologized to Yuuri and said that while the clothes were nice, they were catering to a younger demographic. Yurio snorted and called him old for the third time that day.

 

Now they were at their fourth store, trying to find something for the silver haired man but it seemed they weren’t going to have much luck. There were many selection choices, but Victor’s tastes were getting in the way.

“Victor, I can’t afford those jeans. Pick something less expensive… Um, here’s this pair. It’s not that bad, and it’s only 800 Yen.”

Yuuri had pointed towards a pair of light blue normal looking jeans. They weren’t as extravagant or pigmented as Victor might have liked, but they were affordable. He looked towards the older man to see what he had to say.

The look on his face was an instant “no.”

 

The trio had gone to Hasetsu Arcade where shops sold goods and products side by side like a flea market. Yuuri had taken his “son” and “husband” to the other small and inexpensive clothing venders that he could find. Victor shuddered at every shirt and pants selection Yuuri offered him, which forced the family to go to different locations of the area in the hopes of finding _something_ that Victor would wear.

This was now the fourth store they had gone to and the most luck they had with Victor was a silky black button up shirt and a black pair of jeans from the first store. Yuuri needed him to leave with at least three outfits so they could stow away the Fantasy prince clothing. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the two to get started without his real family asking why Yuuri was buying them a closet’s worth.

“Grr! Father, just pick something that fits! Papa doesn’t have enough funds for your tastes in glorified fabric.” Yurio snapped at the older man, who frowned.

“I can’t just wear _anything_ Yurochka! I could never show my face if I don’t dress as well if I should!” Victor hugged the raven haired man’s shoulders, Yuuri’s cheeks flushed at the sudden contact though he was trying to get used to it.

“Um-“

“Yes you can and you have to. We’re in a different world where your luxuries mean nothing. Pick something! Anything! No one cares how you present yourself!” Yurio snapped back at his father, shoving his hands in his pockets while the older man pouted.

“But I have to wear just the best! How can I be by my beloved’s side if I don’t look as beautiful as he does?”

“Huh? But you’d look amazing in anything though.” Yuuri said, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as his words left his mouth before he could stop it.

Victor had the form of his heart shaped smile spreading on his lips.

“I’m trying to help you here! I won’t hesitate to leave.” Yurio threatened, Yuuri quickly jumped in.

“Nonono! Don’t go anywhere!” What if he got lost?! He couldn’t have someone who thinks he’s a prince run around Hasetsu and get in trouble!

“Then don’t be romantic around me. It’s disgusting.” The blond huffed at that.

Yuuri could agree with that. Having a handsome man like Victor cling to him like this when Yuuri was last seen single and very much childless was sure to garner unwanted attention. Word in Hasetsu, being the small town it was, would spread quickly. There was still a certain family that has yet to know of Yuuri’s predicament and he wanted to keep it that way.

He gently pushed the taller man away so Victor was forced to let go. The heart shaped smile he had quickly dropped into a pout, making Yuuri feel a bit guilty.

“I know I know,” Yuuri didn’t want to spend all day out getting his clothing selections rejected. “We’re running out of stores, and I can’t have you walk around in your prince clothes. Pick something before I pick the rest of your outfits for you.”

Yurio stifled a laugh seeing a look of dismay pass through Victor’s eyes. Obviously there was something Yuuri didn’t know and they weren’t telling him.

“Is that a promise..?” Victor managed to ask, a slight quiver in his voice that Yuuri could only recognize as dread.

“Uh, yes.” Yuuri saw something switch in the older man, like a complete 180.

“Okay! I saw some clothing that fancied my tastes. I’ll have my choices before the skies are dusk, I swear on my blade that cleanses the souls of the damned and protects the purity of my kingdom!”

Yuuri really hoped no one heard that.

“Thank you Victor. I can’t wait to see what you choose.”

 

As Victor browsed the shirts, looking to take each article into deep consideration, Yuuri had gone ahead and looked through the shirts as well. He had about 11,000 Yen left on his person for Victor’s two choices in clothing and a pair of shoes, but he might be able to purchase something else if there was mercy on his wallet.

Yuuri started to wonder what he was going to do with these two now that they were in his world. They had no cultural knowledge about Japan or anything else; seeing Yurio eat from the corner of his eye proved as much. Victor didn’t even know what a sink was until Mari taught him… He had to teach them not just basic Japanese culture to ensure they didn’t accidentally offend someone while they were out and about, but this world’s helpful products and how to use them. He couldn’t afford to get them both cell phones; not that they would know how to use it anyway. Yuuri would have to stay by them at all times, which he could use “they’re foreign” as an excuse…

What about what Victor had said though? About bringing him to Nikiforov so their family would be complete again? He wasn’t his self-insert. Yuuri could never replace their spouse and papa; he was just… Yuuri. He played the game featuring the princes, but that didn’t make him the one they’re looking for. He had his parents and Mari too; how could he drop everything and leave Hasetsu to be with people he only recognized through a video game?

Victor and Yurio technically did the same thing. They had left their kingdom and their remaining family for the chance to see their loved one from another world. However, as Victor said, they had plans on returning to their kingdom with Yuuri in tow. How did they think that would go? Yuuri dropping his life, family, and responsibilities at the instant to go with them to some other world?

Their chance of opening the portal to Yuuri’s world had been nearly nothing in the first place, yet the two had gotten extremely lucky. They’d never be able to do it again; so if Yuuri went with them, he’d have to say goodbye to everything. He’d never see his birth family or his friends again. The grandfather who brought them here warned them about that, surely.

But that didn’t mean what the princes did wasn’t any less heartwarming. They came all this way to see Yuuri in the hopes that he would love and adore them like the player character did. They did this all out of the love of the person they lost, and here Yuuri was, making their efforts for naught…

Should he play along to make them happy? If this was a prank, could he turn it around by pretending to be used to their antics and ruin the joke?

Actors or not, effort was put into this elaborate prank. They even went as far as to come down from Yuuri’s ceiling instead of appearing from the onsen after hours. They could have appeared from the bushes and it would have made just as much sense with less injury. Ruining their joke would make it feel underwhelming and a waste of time wouldn’t it? Did Yuuri want to be that person?

 

He paused when his hands came across a black sweatshirt with an attention grabbing design on the front, a roaring tiger with a red bowtie. The design wasn’t something Yuuri himself would wear, but…

_‘Prince Yuri is a bit tricky to build affection. He loves anything cat related, but most shopkeepers aren’t selling what he wants. The items he wants are usually up for sale randomly and the keepers are at their A game to sell it to anyone who could even be slightly interested in buying it. If you’re looking to build a friendship with Yuri, buy anything related to cats when it pops up. It’s usually cheap and will get you 5 affection points.’_

Yuuri had read the article when he first fathered Yurio in the game. He had gotten frustrated when the blond refused his attempts at building their friendship, but the moment he saw a leopard print shirt or accessory, Yuuri quickly bought it every chance he got. It was a more intricate part of the game, so he wondered if Yurio would react the same in the real world.

“Hey Yurio.” Yuuri held up the tiger sweatshirt for the blond to see. “What do you think?”

Yurio had been distracted by a large sign when the raven haired man called his name. “I told you not to-“

The blond stopped mid-sentence as a wave of Yuuri could _feel_ the awe overwhelm him. His pupils dilated at the sight of the sweatshirt, nearly covering the irises completely while his lips slightly parted. His irises quivered slightly as if the teen was going to start crying from the beauty of the tiger shirt alone.

“I-It’s the most amazing thing I’ve even seen…” Yurio managed to utter. “Can I have it..?”

Yuuri checked the price tag. 1,300 Yen on sale.

If Victor went cheap with his shoes, Yuuri was certain he’d be able to afford it. If only they had come to this store earlier; he was certain he would have bought the shirt in a heartbeat.

He looked to Victor, who seemed to really in his own little world over whether he would wear the shirt he was holding. The prince didn’t seem to be listening to them, so Yuuri held onto the sweatshirt.

“Let’s carry this with us. If I can afford it, I’ll buy it for you.”

 

Yurio looked ready to pounce him in a hug after that.

 

 

“I choose these!”

Victor held up a deep V-neck gray shirt and a cream colored turtleneck shirt, both appropriate for the current weather. Yuuri noticed neither of them held designs, which meant the prince had to choose carefully from his selection options.

“Oh, they’ll look nice on you.” Yuuri pressed the shirt against Victor’s chest; tugging the fabric a bit to make sure it would fit, Yuuri decided to ask. “This is what you’re going to have to wear for the time being. You sure this is what you want?”

Victor nodded a few times quickly after. Yuuri looked at the price tags for the two of them.

The gray one was 1,000, the turtleneck was 1,500. Not too bad.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Yuuri asked again.

Victor nodded.

“Absolute?”

“Yes!”

“100 percent?”

“Yes Yuuri, yes!”

No going back now.

“Okay. Now we need some pants for you and some shoes.”

“Oh, selection will be easy. I promise.” Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri lifted both eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

“Really!”

 

Had Victor truly lowered his standards or was he just picking whatever so Yuuri didn’t have to pick for him? Whichever it was, Yuuri was just happy that they could leave soon. Last he checked the time had been 4 PM. He wished he remembered the time he left, but no doubt they had been walking around for at least five hours.

Yuuri led the way to a small table carrying the jeans of the vender and let Victor search through his sizes. The blond next to him had been subtly watching his father go through his slim pickings of pants, as if Yuuri hadn’t noticed yet.

In the end, the silver haired prince selected two dark blue skinny jeans sure to hug his figure. Yuuri did a double check to ensure that the pants would fit or at least be a little too big. Victor could always borrow one of his father’s belts if necessary. Better if the pants were too large than too tight.

2,000 Yen for both. Not bad.

He had just enough for Victor’s shoes and maybe Yurio’s shirt if the shoes cost 5,000 Yen or less.

Yuuri’s plan was for them to pick and choose shoes and have the taller man try them on. By the looks of it, Victor’s feet looked to be at least 28 centimeters big. Maybe they’d get lucky and not find something suitable for him to wear.

 

 

His horrible luck just couldn’t give him a break, could it?

They arrived to the racks that displayed what men’s shoes the vender had, and aside from the ones that cost 20,000 Yen, there were ones even Yuuri didn’t find favorable. The ones that did look nice and were affordable were much too small for Victor’s feet, so they were down to a few options. Sitting in front of them were dark brown loafers for older men that looked a few centimeters too small, black sneakers that looked okay for the price, a plethora of beach sandals, and a pair of slightly scruffy dress shoes. They dress shoes would have been perfect if they didn’t look so formal... Unfortunately, the brown loafers were the cheapest at 5,000 while the rest were 6,000 Yen.

Yurio seemed to pick up on this and his shoulders slumped slightly, though his face remained stoic.

 

Yuuri picked up the black sneakers and gave a brief inspection of them to ensure someone hadn't done anything to them.

 

“Well, I guess the black shoes will-“

 

“I choose these!”

Victor quickly grabbed the brown loafers, much to the surprise of the family. Yuuri looked at the taller man, who seemed to have a look of innocence in his eyes and a wide smile as he held up the shoes.

“Um… Are you sure Victor?” There was a lot Yuuri wanted to say about those loafers, but the look on Victor’s face kept him from speaking his mind.

“Yes! I know it appears strange for my tastes, but these remind me so much of my father and what he used to wear. Our prosperous kingdom based many styles of footwear off of this design; it would be a great honor and a wonderful reminder of home for me to have these.”

Yuuri looked between the prince and the shoes, trying to remember if the game had mentioned anything like that. He couldn’t recall a fandom wiki article regarding the shoe history of the Nikiforovian kingdom… It had only mentioned the past and the present of the kingdom, but nothing about the culture.

The raven haired man looked down at Yurio’s and Victor’s shoes. Both looked like generic boots with some decorations on it, typical Fantasy shoes and no trace of loafer inspiration.

Well, he didn’t have any reason to argue, so he nodded in approval.

“Okay. Keep close to me while I pay, then let’s head home.”

 

 

Prince Victor, a man of exquisite and refined tastes. A man who made the three stay out a lot later than necessary because the clothing choices weren’t up to his standards. This very same man had chosen the ugliest dark brown loafers he had ever seen to wear with his outfits, and Yuuri had the sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with great honors or reminding him of home.

Yurio clutched the bag with his tiger sweatshirt close to his chest looking ready to burst, an extra skip to his step as the blond seemed to be emanating happiness. The raven haired man knew from the many times his character fathered Yurio that a smile didn’t have to be present to show the teenager’s joy. There was a gleam in those eyes of his; the very same that Victor held when he was gushing over those designer jackets in the first store they went to. Though Yurio was never vocal about his tiger sweatshirt and how much he loved it, Yuuri could see it plain as day.

He looked over to Victor who carried his bag of clothing in one hand and his God awful loafers in the other, smiling proudly to himself. Blue eyes met brown, and before Yuuri could ask, the prince gave him a wink. The simple action told Yuuri all he needed to know, drawing a smile out of him.

So his suspicions were right.


	5. Pre-Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more shenanigans. Minako now knows about the mysterious guests
> 
> Italicized conversations mean they're speaking in a different language. Normal text is in English.

The shopping day, to Yuuri, had gone by well enough that he could consider it a success. Aside from Yurio’s and Victor’s questions about why they were considered Gods in this world, or why so many people pulled out tiny paintings with flashing circles to greet them, Yuuri felt that the day could have been a lot worse. The two men got their outfits and some underwear to get them started, and though the crown prince of Nikiforov would be walking around in the ugliest loafers Yuuri had ever seen, it was still a pair of shoes he could wear. They weren’t looking to get complimented for their amazing fashion sense; they just needed to have some modern clothing to not be seen as performers.

The sun had lowered significantly in the sky, reminding them of the many hours that passed from their shopping spree. Yuuri, as someone who didn’t leave the house often, felt happy that he was able to go outside and get some fresh air. As much as he loved the privacy and comfort of his own room, a human could only be isolated from society for so long. Even if his companions weren’t dear friends or people he himself was close to (despite it being the opposite the other way around), he still enjoyed his time away from the inn and with the Nikiforovians. Maybe once the princes learned basic Japanese etiquette, he could introduce them to new technology and scenery that they wouldn’t be able to experience in their home kingdom. Since they seemed so curious about the world around them, Yuuri wanted to let them indulge. They’d have to learn how to behave appropriately while they were here unless the raven-haired man wanted them to end up being despised for being offensive nuisances.

 

If this was all a prank, he wondered how much the princes were being paid to pretend they didn’t know any better. It was incredibly convincing to the point that if Yuuri did find out this was a joke, he’d be happy to request Phichit advertise their acting services on his Instagram. How can anyone stay in character so well and for so long unless they deserved to be acknowledged for their talents?

 

 

He felt a vibration against his hip, loud enough that it startled both Yurio and Victor into an attack stance. A music box version of _History Makers_ ’ main theme sounded as Yuuri shifted their purchases into one hand, the other fishing the device out of his pocket which caused both princes to relax when they saw it wasn’t a threat. Yuuri then checked the phone’s screen for the name of the caller.

 

_Minako-sensei_

 

 _‘Minako-sensei…’_ The next thought hit him like a train. _‘Oh God I had ballet practice today!’_

Yuuri quickly slid his finger on the ‘answer’ button and put the phone to his ear. _“M-Minako-sensei! I-I-uh-,”_ He answered in Japanese and trailed off when he was met with silence.

 _“Are you okay Yuuri?”_ Minako asked back in Japanese once Yuuri trailed off.

“ _Wh-What? Um, yes.”_

 

A sigh on the other end, then she started. _“Thank goodness. Now I can be mad at you without feeling guilty. Why did you miss ballet without letting me know? I was worried about you!”_

“ _I-I’m sorry sensei! I really am! Last night some foreigners came and they were lost. I took them out to buy them some clothes today because-well, they’re actors you see, and all they have are some prince costumes to wear! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything! I lost track of time!”_ Yuuri did his best to explain the predicament to his teacher but was once again met with silence and two princes looking at him. Both were watching in awe as Yuuri was communicating with someone on the other side of the device.

“Yuuri! Who are you talking to in that tiny rectangle?” Victor asked, moving into the raven-haired man’s personal space until the silver-haired man’s face was right next to Yuuri’s. Their son followed suit, eyeing the phone with a quizzical look.

“ _How_ are you speaking to another person? A fairy perhaps? How can anyone fit in that small…thing?” Yurio asked this time, though it wasn’t long before Minako’s voice spoke up again.

 _“Yuuri, am I to assume that those are your foreign friends?”_ Minako asked.

“Too close! Personal space please…” He requested the princes in English before switching back to Japanese for Minako. _“Um, yes sensei. They’re uh… They’re very into character and don’t know what a lot of things are.”_

 _“…So you have some lost foreigners.”_ Minako began.

“ _Y-Yes,_ ” Yuuri answered but he knew his teacher wasn’t finished.

 _“Lost foreigners who are very into their roles. Have they broken character at all?”_ Minako asked him this time. Yuuri had to look around to make sure no one was staring at them. Thankfully, no one was paying any attention to the trio huddled up together.

_“N-No. Not at all. Mari had to teach one of them not to use the Onsen water as a sink and the other ate like he’s never seen food before. They’re very convincing with their performances.”_

The moment he said that Yuuri could hear chuckles and breaths trying to be stifled on the other end of the phone. Apparently, it was loud enough for his companions to notice too.

“What is that noise?” Victor asked, trying to press closer to the phone to see if it was coming from that. Yurio was doing the same, leaving the Japanese man trying to pull back to keep blond hair from getting into his mouth.

“ _Minako-sensei?”_ Yuuri asked, taking this chance to step away from Victor and Yurio. However, the two were persistent and simply closed the gap to get near the phone again. “ _Is that you laughing?”_

 _“Sorry, sorry. So, let me get this straight one more time. You have two lost foreign actors stuck in a country who, I assume, do not speak the main language of.”_ Minako paused.

_“No, they don’t.”_

_“So they don’t speak the primary language of the country they’re trapped in, they have nothing on their persons except prince costumes, and they haven’t at all broken character since they arrived. Yuuri, what have you gotten yourself into?”_

Minako was trying to contain her laughter but Yuuri could hear it well. The story he made up was ridiculous so he didn’t blame his teacher for cracking up.

“Is that laughter? What is funny papa?” Yurio asked the raven-haired man, making Yuuri inwardly face-palm.

 _“Papa?”_ Minako asked, her laughter dying down a bit so she could hear her student explain himself.

 _“U-Um… So, the actors are father and son, right? And, the story is they came from a faraway place to see their family member who died… Um… They chose me as the placeholder for that role.”_ Yuuri told her, met with stifled giggling once more.

 _“Let’s get this straight; last time, I promise._ ” She said and Yuuri gave her an ‘okay’. _“You have two actors pretending to be princes from a foreign country who don’t speak the primary language where they’re trapped. They have nothing on them except their costumes and they refuse to break character. Then, they decided that_ you _would play the missing member of their family, and you said yes?”_

 _“I-It sounds pretty ridiculous when you say it out loud…”_ Yuuri commented.

 _“It sounds like something out of a movie, Yuuri. Why did you even agree to be part of their performance? Are you going to pretend to be a prince too?”_ Minako asked him this time. Her laughter seemed to have completely died down, much to Yuuri’s relief.

 _“No! No, nothing like that. One of them calls me “Papa” and the other pretends I’m his...U-Um…”_ Yuuri realized right then and there he had given too much information and his blush flared once more. He knew Minako was waiting to hear it and if he didn’t say anything now, she would get it out of him later. _“The other one is pretending I’m his husband. B-But the most he’s doing is hugs!”_

Yuuri knew that if he didn’t mention the last part, Minako might assume that the prince was taking him on romantic walks as dates or trying to do other things married couples did. He just wanted to assure his teacher that nothing has happened.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor drawled out, making the Katsuki stiffen in place when he realized Minako could hear this. “How long will we stand here? I am famished from our little exploration quest today.”

“Me too.” Yurio chimed in as he looked around. “Dusk is falling, we should get inside soon.”

Right… They had been so focused on the shopping day that they all forgot to stop for some lunch. The money used to buy Yurio’s sweatshirt had been for snacks, but Yuuri had forgotten the original purpose.

Ugh.

 _“You heard them Yuuri, you should get them inside and feed your family. I bet they’d appreciate a nice home cooked meal by their papa and husband.”_ Minako said to him and Yuuri had to wonder if that would be a good idea.

He wasn’t exactly the greatest cook out there. His mother probably already had dinner set up, so him cooking would only waste ingredients. Maybe one day, but not today.

 _“I’m sure my mom has already started on dinner. Listen, sensei, I have to go. I’m sorry about missing ballet, but can I make it up to you tomorrow? I’m exhausted.”_ Yuuri said, receiving a little hum from his ballet teacher.

 _“Sure, same time. Bring your princes if you don’t want to leave them all alone.”_ She said to him, catching Yuuri off-guard.

 _“Y-You wouldn’t mind?”_ He asked.

_“Of course not; they sound like pleasant company. Plus I’d like to see who’ll be taking up most of your time.”_

Yuuri smiled and thanked his teacher before exchanging goodbyes then hanging up the phone. Yurio moved a little bit away from the taller men but Victor stayed close. With that call done with, they could start walking before more people stared at them. It wasn’t often at all that there were cosplayers wandering around Hasetsu, and since the costumes were way too heavy and extravagant to pass off as figure skating outfits, that excuse wouldn’t be viable.

Yuuri led the way, happy that they could get start going again. He felt a bit guilty that Minako had been worried about his no-show, but he knew very well that the dance routine tomorrow would be relatively brutal. That work out would be his punishment for forgetting about his teacher.

As they walked, he could feel what felt like rough skin brushing against the back of his hand. The touch was so subtle Yuuri had almost dismissed it as accidental bumping. He would have ignored it entirely if it didn’t happen again, this time a little less subtle. The fingers gave a slight curl around his own before It released again. Yuuri was about to look at Victor to apologize for bumping into him, but then once more it happened. Another touch of hands, but this time, it was hesitant. Then as quickly as it began, the touches were gone leaving him to wonder what had just happened.

Yuuri’s eyes looked to Victor, but he couldn’t see much through his peripheral vision.  All he could tell by the amount of silver hair he was able to see was that the prince was looking away from him, towards something Yuuri couldn’t point out. The beach? The scenery? He wasn’t sure.

Yuuri turned his attention forward again to focus on walking. Both princes seemed lost in their own little worlds and he didn’t want to be the one to snap them out of it.

 

 

“ _I’m home,”_ Yuuri called out in his native tongue, removing his outdoor shoes once he and the others entered. Victor and Yurio removed their thick boots as well, though before they could set them by the door Yuuri took both pairs from them.

“Yuuri?” Victor spoke up first.

“Like your swords, I’m taking your clothes too. You both must have noticed that you stand out in this.” At the mention, Yuuri gently touched the collar of Victor’s coat. “Anything that can’t be passed for modern has to be stowed away. Sorry about that, but I’ll keep them in your room if It makes you more comfortable.”

The same fate as the swords, Yuuri would have to keep the costumes with the princes and make sure they didn’t leave the inn wearing them. The shoes would look out of place with every outfit they had purchased. They couldn’t pass for anything stylish or as cowboy boots. It was better they walk around in the ugly loafers and an old (but clean) pair of shoes Yuuri didn’t wear anymore.

Before either of them could protest, Yuuri’s father peeked over to the entrance from the front desk. He smiled upon seeing the three.

_“Welcome back Yuuri. Did you have fun today?”_

Yuuri chuckled, _“It was a good day. At least the foreigners have clothing now.”_

 _“Any idea where they come from yet?”_ The older man asked the other, earning a few nods.

“ _I think they’re Russian,”_ Yuuri answered his father.

 

 _‘History Makers_ ’ was the product of collaboration between a Russian and a Japanese game development studio. The names were all of Russian origin with some of the Nikiforovian culture deriving from Russia as well. The Japanese studio worked on the art and parts of the game creation while the Russian studio worked on the rest. The game’s profits were split evenly amongst them and due to the success of the franchise it inspired other game makers to team up.

Since the Nikiforovian culture and names had a Russian origin to it, perhaps Yuuri could try to pass the princes off as such? He’d have to sit with them tonight to try and come up with a backstory for the two that didn’t involve royalty. If Victor and Yuri had a backstory that made them very important to the Russian Federation, his parents would most likely be doing their best to take them back to their home country.

  
_“Russia? That’s quite a ways away. Did they say how they got here?”_ Toshiya asked this time but Yuuri shook his head.

 _“Not yet. I’m sure they’ll say something soon though.”_ He assured his father. _“I’m going to take them both to their rooms.”_

Toshiya nodded once in acknowledgment. “ _Alright. Don’t make too much noise.”_

Yuuri on any other day would have dismissed the remark. However, it was the way his father said it and the way his eyes looked between him and Victor that he needed to do a double take on the statement to confirm that yes, his father implied something. It had a slightly teasing edge to it and his father’s smile didn’t make it any better.

What the hell was his father saying?

 

He didn’t dare utter a response to the older man; not that he had anything to say in the first place. Yuuri led the two princes away from the front of the inn and took them back to Victor’s temporary room. Once there, he closed the door behind them.

“Where shall I place these?” Victor asked, showing the bags and the shoes from the earlier shopping trip.

“Oh, uh, right there.” Yuuri pointed to the closet, the same area where he had stuffed the large sword into.

The raven haired man looked within the room until he spotted what he was searching for; colored robes from the inn that was provided for the customers to sleep in or to use as they needed. He took two and handed them over to the princes. Victor took the green one and Yurio took the black.

“Change into this. I’ll take your prince clothes and we’ll keep them somewhere clean.” Yuuri said to the two.

He wondered if Victor and Yurio would be fine with him leaving their expensive, royal costumes in a dark closet. It wasn’t something they could wear until an opportunity presented itself, but surely they would get upset if Yuuri didn’t take good care of their clothing. He’d have to figure out how to wash and dry the outfits without accidentally destroying it.

 

“Understood,” Yurio said, feeling the fabric of the robes between his thumb and index figure. He gave no signs of being displeased, but a look of thoughtfulness crossed. “Uh, papa. Can I talk to you privately?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose a bit. “Uh, sure.”

 

At that, he followed the teenager out of Victor’s room and into the empty storage room that Yuuri was able to provide for Yurio. The blond didn’t seem to have any complaints, but Yuuri wished he was able to provide the princes something that they were more accustomed to. Like the silky bed sheets or high-quality décor they must have grown up with.

Yurio entered the room first, the raven-haired man shutting the door behind them so that they could talk in private. Before Yuuri could ask, the blond was already speaking.

“I wanted to thank you for the sweater. It’s glorious.”

“It’s nothing. You should be thanking your father though.” Yuuri said, earning a confused look from the other that asked for an explanation. “Well, he didn’t choose those loafers because they looked nice, you know.”

“I figured as much… Father would have never chosen those awful things on his own. But, accept my thanks anyway, if not for the sweatshirt than for your hospitality. You did not have to heed our story or sudden arrival. You could have demanded our departure, but instead, you took us into your home, fed us, and purchased clothing more befitting of your world’s culture.”

“It’s really nothing-“ Yuuri started but was interrupted by Yurio’s tight hug. “Y-Yuri?”

“It’s not “nothing.” See this from my perspective, papa. Fate could have forced Father and me into a terrible situation, but it has turned in our favor.”

This was true. Yuuri could have absolutely called the police on them or kicked them out of the inn for trespassing. He would have been in the right according to everyone and no one would have been any the wiser. But, Yuuri accepted them and spent quite a bit of money to get them situated. He lied to his family and teacher about their sudden appearance and was wondering about the story he could tell them to make the performer story more believable. This was all assuming that all of this wasn’t some well thought out and slightly cruel joke.

Minako’s laughing earlier could have been taken as a hint that this was all planned… For all he knew, maybe this was actually a prank on the entire Katsuki family paid for by someone they knew. Maybe Minako paid these two to pretend to be Yuuri’s favorite character and second favorite? Or the Nishigori’s? But that didn’t explain how those two came from the burnt circle on his ceiling…  From what Mari said that morning and what his father said earlier, yesterday’s suspicions could have been correct all along. At this point, anything was plausible.

“Well, you’re welcome Yuri. I appreciate your thank you.” The raven-haired man returned with a smile. Yuri smiled back as he let go of the hug, lightening up his usually sour look.

“The other people here. They are your family?” Yuri asked, getting a nod.

“Yes, my parents and my sister Mari.”

“Is it too soon to refer to them as my family as well?” The blond asked this time, this time receiving a sheepish look to his smile.

 

Honestly, how much were these actors being paid if this was the case?

 

“Um, you can but not directly to them. At least not right now. I can hardly grasp the situation myself; they would have a harder time. I hope you’re not offended or anything. Nothing against you or Victor, I just don’t want them to get confused or weirded out or anything. Not until they’re ready to know the truth.” Yuuri said, doing his best to try and word the sentence as best as possible though he felt he didn’t do a good job.

Yurio chuckled once Yuuri was finished trying not to hurt the blond’s feelings, “I understand papa. I’m fortunate enough that you’re comfortable with me referring to you as such as is. I should not push my luck.”

“Thanks, Yuri. You’re a good kid.” Yuuri said. “Anyway, I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll be checking on victor first then my parents. Make yourself comfy, okay?”

“Thank you. I hope that strange language will not be spoken while dinner is served. It’s nice to listen, but it would be better to understand the conversation.”

 _‘Note to self, teach Victor and Yuri basic Japanese.’_ Yuuri thought t himself then said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

With that, Yuuri turned for the exit while the rustling of clothing and leather straps sounded behind him. He shut the door after he stepped out, giving Yurio his privacy and then headed for the older prince’s room.

He knocked on the door three times loud and clear.

“Victor? Is it okay to come in?” Yuuri called through the wood, just loud enough for the prince to hear.

“Come in Yuuri!”

 

At that, Yuuri went ahead and opened the door. He entered halfway into the room and was about to speak before it trailed off.

“Is the robe okaaaa- V-Victor!”

The raven haired man had been expecting a cheery smile and maybe a surprise hug when he entered the room. Instead, the fabrics of the prince’s costume lay on the floor in layers. Each article of clothing rested on the ground peacefully with no signs of careless tossing. Before him was that same cheery smile he had been expecting and the robe in the prince’s hands, but with it, he was greeted by an unexpected guest.

 

Victor’s bare penis.

 

Yuuri turned around and shut the door behind him quickly; entire face blushed red and dark after what he just witnessed. His heart raced in his chest and the encounter had certainly scarred his brain with the image he hadn’t been expecting to see unless under rule 34 fan art.

“Yuuri?” He heard Victor call from the other side of the door, confusion evident in his tone. “Why have you disappeared?”

“Y-You’re naked! I thought you said it was fine to come in!?”

“It is! I have nothing to hide from my beloved husband~ Besides, I bare nothing we do not share.as humans!” Victor called through the wood, no hints of embarrassment.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was still mortified. “Victor, th-that’s-this- th-this is different! In this world, we give warnings a-and- just warn me next time, please! I’d like to expect what I’m about to see is all!”

“My apologies Yuuri! I promise you will be warned in the future!”

 

Yuuri had nothing else to say to that. Instead, he took the brief time of silence to calm himself down. He took deep breaths, thought of unwanted imagery to relax his mind and the familiar heat that pooled in his abdomen, then thought of math questions to completely kill whatever excitement he felt. He didn’t want to think about Victor in that way right now. Not when anyone could walk by and see something that would embarrass the both of them.

 

God, nothing could have prepared them for that… If this wasn’t an actor, did he just witness Prince Victor of the _History Makers_ game’s canon genitalia? Was he the only fan to know what the airheaded prince of Nikiforovian kingdom looked like naked?

 

Wait, why was he thinking about this?

 

He waited, ignoring the thoughts that passed through his mind until Victor gave the okay again to come in. This time, Yuuri opened the door only a crack and peeked in cautiously to ensure that he wouldn’t be surprised again.

Thankfully, the prince was dressed in the robe with no unnecessary skin being shown. Yuuri smiled towards him and decided to ask his question from before.

“So, is the robe okay?”

Victor nodded a few times, bringing the collar to his cheek to feel the fabric. “Yes! So soft and comfortable! Not silk, but very, very lovely! What is this fabric?”

“It’s cotton,” Yuuri answered,

“Cotton?” Victor questioned. “Is it new?”

“It’s one of the most common materials used to create clothing in this world,” Yuuri said to him. Since Victor was royalty, he must be used to only the best.

“Wow! Did I choose clothing of cotton today?”

“Um… I think just your v-neck.” Yuuri answered as he thought about it.

Victor nuzzled the fabric just a bit more until he let it fall back into place. “If I had known cotton would feel so comfortable, I would have chosen more shirts of it!”

 

 

So, the long shopping day could have ended with a package of t-shirts if he just had Victor try on something cotton?

 

 

“Yuuri?” The prince spoke up again when Yuuri had fallen silent. “Yuuuri? Did I say something wrong?”

“N-No, no. I’ll keep in mind to buy you cotton shirts.” He was certain Yurio had selected nothing but cotton shirts today, so there was no need to make plans to get him one to try. “So Victor.”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“After dinner, I wanted to talk with you and Yurio. Um, you both have that princely demeanor and that backstory I gave you helped make you seem more modern...” Yuuri began with this, eyes meeting the other’s curious blue.

“Yes?”

“But it isn’t enough. We need to discuss where exactly you come from and what you did to get to Japan. You both can pass for Russian, but there needs to be more to it.” Yuuri tried to avert his gaze to the bridge of Victor’s nose to try not to get lost in those eyes of his. They were deep like the ocean and so full of life; he was afraid that keeping eye contact would make him lose focus.

“Ah, so we must fabricate a believable tale that we are of “Russia?” Victor repeated what the other said to him and Yuuri nodded in affirmation.

“Yes. I’ll have to teach you and Yuri as much as I can to make that story convincing. “Princes of a faraway kingdom” won’t work well in this world,” Yuuri told him.

“But can we not just say we are of Nikiforov in “Russia?”  Victor suggested.

“No. In this day and age, it can take just a minute to catch you lying. Since Nikiforov is a fictional kingdom in this world, we can’t use that.”

“Really?” The prince’s eyes lit up. “This land knows of Nikiforov, yes?”

“Yeah. Your kingdom is a work of fiction in this world. A myth.” Yuuri explained, getting a cock of Victor’s head at that.

“Then why is there physical representation of Yura and I on clothing and paintings?” He asked this time, making Yuuri wonder how he could answer this question.

“It’s so people can show that they like you, basically. Like Yuri for example. He likes cat stuff, so he wears cat print stuff.”

Victor gave a small ‘oh’. “I see. This world wears another person’s likeness if they are fond of them? How strange!”

 

Yuuri had the feeling he would need to demonstrate to Victor the _History Makers_ video game so he could show where the princes and their likeness came from. He would also be able to show him why the two were so popular amongst a certain demographic. For now, he could smell an all too familiar scent wafting through. The smell that told him his mother must have made Yuuri’s favorite meal to welcome the foreign guests to their country.

The sweet, sweet smell of katsudon.

 

"Come on, I think dinner is almost done." He gestured to the other silver-haired man so they could get Yurio and head for the dining area.

 

Yuuri really hoped things his luck would be kind to him during dinner...


	6. Brief Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and his family sit down and plan some backstories. Some insight into the game's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rush of this chapter. I wanted to add more to this, but I experienced writer's block immediately after I finished it. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy the update~

“Mmm~ is this food for the Gods?!” Victor asked as he shoveled pork cutlet and rice into his mouth with the fork he was given, eating surprisingly at the same quick and sloppy pace as his son.

Yurio had just swallowed down his own bites of the food, taking such large portions that Yuuri had been afraid that the blond would accidentally start choking. Each pork cutlet bowl served to the princes was disappearing as quickly as they had appeared in front of them. “It’s amazing!” the younger prince exclaimed.

“I’m so happy you like it. My mother really wanted to impress you two tonight.”

 

The three sat at their own kotatsu, away from the Katsuki family and the guests while Yuuri “tried” to figure out more about the mysterious performers. Yuuri had taken a spot across the blond and next to Victor at the request of his silver haired “husband.” Yurio had tied his hair back into a ponytail to keep it from getting into the sauce, wearing the black robe he had been given earlier while Victor wore the green. Makkachin ate from a plastic container next to them; the brown poodle happily enjoying the pork cutlets she had been given.

“It is incredible! The chefs of Nikiforov could never meet this level of expertise! Please, will you share this recipe?” Victor asked, the raven haired man receiving two hopeful looks at the question.

“It’s not my recipe to give but I can show you how to make regular katsudon. If you want of course.” Yuuri offered the two, eating some of his own meal after he said this.

“Regular “kat-sue-dawn”… Does it hold a candle to this recipe?” Yurio asked the other, not at all caring he butchered the pronunciation of the word.

“I mean, it won’t taste the same but it’ll still be good.”

“Oooh~ Perhaps we can prepare you a meal in exchange for the katsudon recipe?” Victor suggested, his big smile formed into a heart shape that Yuuri felt a little weak against.

“This world may not have the ingredients ours does, old man.” The blond pointed out then shoveled more pork cutlet and rice into his mouth. Victor pouted at being called old again.

Yuuri, however, was not hiding the look of surprise. “You two can cook?”

It was never explored whether the princes of Nikiforov could cook a meal; only subtle hints regarding what they did for fun and some more blatant facts about them. _History Makers_ made it very clear that the royal family held legendary swordsmanship with magical abilities to enhance their prowess on the battlefield. However, Victor’s and Yuri’s hobbies were something fans speculated to be shopping and cat petting.

“Of course!” Victor said cheerily. “Should a King or Queen be removed from their throne or forced into a situation of survival, they must be able to be independent.”

“If the kingdom was destroyed, the people would look to us for survival.” Yurio added. “How can we take care of our citizens in terrible situations if we can’t care for ourselves?”

“Precisely.” Victor finished.

Yuuri knew that information was true. It was mentioned in the game that Victor and Yurio were very protective of their citizens and did their best to make them happy. Their devotion left them little time for themselves, but neither prince seemed too upset about it.

“Makes sense… Well, like Yurio said our ingredients may be different than what you’re used to. I’d need to ask my mom permission if we can borrow the kitchen first, too. I don’t want you guys to overstay your welcome, you know?”

The two were staying and eating for free, not to mention Yuuri had spent a good sum of money to get them situated. He didn’t want Victor and Yurio to use up their ingredients and get kicked out because they were pushing their boundaries. However Yuuri was pretty curious about what the two would cook and call a Nikiforovian meal. If they were actors, did they have something in mind already about what they’d make? Did they have some foreign recipe that already existed and would call it their own? Or would they throw a bunch of random foods and flavors together then call it foreign? He _had_ to know!

“Of course. Father and I would be willing to sell our labor if it means staying longer.” The blond told his father, the other prince nodded a few times in agreement.

“Absolutely. We wish not to be burdens to you or the family.”

 

The three would eat more of their food in comfortable silence, Yuuri eating normally though he could feel a gaze on him. He looked up to see if it was Yurio, however, the blond was too invested in his katsudon to really be paying attention. The Katsuki then turned to Victor, but the prince was looking away from him.

Yuuri then looked over his shoulders wondering what that “eyes on him” instinct had been about but decided not to question it, and instead returned to his meal. He wasn’t sure what was truly going on yet between the princes, but he was certain the two were happy to have another chance to eat with their “loved one” by the game’s standards. Or the actors were happy that they could have another free meal and some modern clothing. Whichever it was, Yuuri was glad they could share in this moment of serenity.

 

When dinner was finished, Yuuri took their dishes to the kitchen and mentioned to his mother and father that the actors would be happy to lend a hand around the inn to make up for the cost of their stay. Hiroko and Toshiya, though reluctant to have foreigners working around the inn, were happy to have potential employees for more laborious tasks their older bodies protested doing. The two agreed that they just might take the princes up on their offer. For now, his mother insisted they get some rest and she could speak to the foreigners regarding employment options tomorrow.

Yuuri took the opportunity to bring Victor, Makkachin, and Yurio to his bedroom. I of bringing the three inside, he instead went in alone and rummaged around until he found his laptop. Yuuri was still embarrassed about the number of figurines and posters he had in his room and wasn’t yet ready to share it with his favorite character in all its glory. Especially when the actor portraying him captured him so well… God, did that guy study Victor’s character from head to toe in order to portray him as well as the game studios would?

He wanted answers…

 

Once he was finished obtaining what he needed, he gestured them to follow and all went into the room set up for Victor. There, he sat down and the three made themselves comfortable in Yuuri’s personal space. Victor to his left, Yurio to his right, and a dog curled up next to them.

“What is that, papa?” The blond asked as Yuuri opened up the laptop and click his user login.

“A laptop. Like the rectangle things you two saw, except bigger and it can do a lot more stuff.” He answered. The two gave simultaneous ‘ooh’s’.

“Such as?” Victor asked him.

“Well, I can play some powerful games on it; I can store more apps, and other things. Too much to explain all in once because…” He looked over and saw the clear confusion on their faces. “Yeah, of that.”

“Powerful games? Like combat tournaments?” There was a gleam in Yurio’s eyes; a fierce yet hopeful shine to it. Huh, Yuuri hadn’t noticed there was some blue in the other’s eyes. How pretty.

“Um, virtual combat tournaments I guess. But that’s all way too complicated to explain in one night. I’ll share what my laptop can do tomorrow, okay?” Yuuri told them, who both nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow he might have to have a Wikipedia on the internet opened up… and to avoid anything that might be too much for their eyes.

He opened a new tab and Google searched what the name of the city Nikiforov was based off. “Good. Now, I brought you two here because I need to talk with you further about your origin. You both can pass off as Russians, so I wanted to make you two from there.”

“Russia? That is a country, I assume.” Yurio said.

Yuuri clicked around until he saw what he wanted, and then he clicked off so he could search for images. “Yup, specifically, you two will be from Saint Petersburg, Russia. It’s a nice town your story based Nikiforov on.” Yuuri told the two. He clicked the ‘images’ tab to open up the photos. “Not perfect, but at least it’s a piece of your backstory.”

“Saint Petersburg… Sounds lovely! We were born and raised in Saint Petersburg with my father and mother looking over us. What do you think, Yura?” Victor said to his son. Yurio gave a shrug at that, which the older men decided meant he was fine with it. Yuuri then got a sudden thought he knew he’d have to bring up.

“You’re 28, right Victor?”

Victor nodded.

“Okay, so Yuri would need to be adopted into your care.” Yuuri was met with strange looks. “Unless you want to have him when you were 13. Not to mention we’d have to make up a fake mother for him and what happened to her-“

“Why? I have two fathers. Is that not enough?” Yurio asked.

“In this world, same-sex couples can’t reproduce in any way. If we explained that Victor and your papa joined magic and created a human life, we’d look like we were on drugs. So an adoption story is one of the few things that would make sense.” The brunette answered in return.

“Then we will say Yurochka is adopted; his true parents are unknown. My father and I never asked about them, so names and origins were never mentioned.” Victor said to them, his arm sneaking around Yuuri to hold him close. Yuuri’s cheeks turned a little red but he said nothing.

The blond frowned hearing that information. He looked ready to argue, but in the end, he sighed. “Okay, that way we don’t have to come up with some made up woman who birthed me before she even finished her growth.”

“Yeah… Uh… Okay, so you’re both actors from Saint Petersburg, Yuri is adopted by Victor, and you both got lost while touring Hasetsu.“

The pictures of Saint Petersburg finally loaded completely, making the two men ‘ooo’ as the location was brought up. The princes were enthralled by the regal stone designs and the familiarity it must have brought to them. The sunny skies that gleamed over the architectural designs of Saint Petersburg had Yurio’s and Victor’s attention; possibly because it gave them a sense of home.

“It’s beautiful. It’s as if they built this city in Nikiforov’s honor.” Yurio said, admiring the photographs that the internet presented them.

Yuuri scrolled the pictures down lower, showing them more of the city in question until the two reached the end of the first page. Victor and Yuri had been completely fascinated by what they witnessed, though the photos of Saint Petersburg could only keep their attention for so long.

“Yuuri! What is this wonder of seeing so many paintings in only a few seconds of time? It is incredible!” Victor exclaimed in his wonder, pointing towards the screen they were just looking at.

“The internet, Victor. This is also something that’ll take a while to explain, so I’ll add it to the laptop demonstration.”

Both princes nodded at that.

“Alright. So what experiences did you two have in Nikiforov? That way we can apply your life stories to it.” The Katsuki wanted them to be able to describe their home country well if his parents asked for it. Meanwhile, Yuuri looked up Russian surnames that could fit both Victor’s and Yuri’s.

“Hmm, can they include you, Yuuri?” The elder prince asked, a smile on his lips.

“If it’s romantic, no.” Yurio quickly objected. Victor pouted at his son, giving him the puppy dog look until the teen relented. “Let me leave the room first if you plan to get mushy.”

“Whah- mushy?!” Yuuri’s cheeks blushed furiously.

“I only wish to help him remember. You’re welcome to stay, Yura. I promise my hands will stay visible.” Victor assured the blond, though said blond’s face scrunched in disgust.

“Goodbye.”

Yuri made a move to get up though Victor was quick to grab his sleeve. “I jest Yurochka. Stay and let us give Yuuri some memories.”

They silently stared at one another, sapphire meeting emerald as the two appeared to have a conversation with their eyes. Something Yuuri was clearly not a part of. However, whatever occurred was enough to make Yurio sit back down

The elder prince smiled and gently nuzzled Yuuri’s shoulder.

“He was never fond of my and my Yuuri’s displays of affection, but that is understandable. What child wishes to see his father and papa act upon their… fondness, hm?” Victor asked the other, chuckling softly afterward. “Your face resembles the crimson wood trees from my youth. Does my presence make you so nervous?”

Yuuri placed a hand on his cheek, not realizing there was a subtle burn to them. Yurio seemed to be doing his best to ignore them.

“N-No, you don’t make me nervous. Neither of you do.” The Katsuki said to the two of them.  Victor smiled while Yurio seemed neutral about the statement.

“Do you mind if I begin sharing those memories then?” The prince asked, to which Yuuri gave the go ahead. “Very well… Hmm. Where shall I begin?”

Yuuri gave a brief moment of thought. He had learned everything he needed from the game, however, he wasn’t sure if Victor or Yura would make up events regarding their lives or if they studied the game as much as he did. Yuuri decided he’d want to hear the game coming from them.

“Um, your childhood maybe?” The brunette suggested, receiving a nod of agreement

“I was born crown prince to King Ivan and Queen Yulia of Nikiforov, both who ensured a strict and disciplined upbringing for the future King. Though my combat training went incredibly well, my disciplinary teachings did not follow. I rebelled so much; still do occasionally. I feel I am the one responsible for my father’s receding hairline.”

Both Yurio and Victor chuckled at that.

“But my childhood was what one would expect of a royal prince. Focus on my studies, train my combat and swordsmanship…”

“What about friends?” The brunette asked him, Victor’s shoulders shrugged softly.

“I had none that I would call “true”. My relationships were purely professional for the sake of kingdom peace. Until I met you of course.” The prince rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, keeping him close.

Surprisingly, there was no comment of disgust from Yurio.

“What do you mean? Surely you had relationships that could be considered friendship?” Yuuri asked him. Victor shook his head.

“No Yuuri. Purely professional between royalty.”

“But that’s… terrible.” The Katsuki frowned at that. He had heard this story many times from his playthroughs of _History Makers,_ but hearing it come from the character himself was more heart wrenching than watching a portrait switch between expressions. How could someone live without having _one_ friend in their life? Yuuri couldn’t imagine growing up without Takeshi and Yuuko!

A small smile graced the elder prince’s lips. “You had the same thought when I told you.”

“Did I?” Yuuri asked, receiving a nod.

“For the sake of explanation, would you object to me saying “you” instead of “other Yuuri?” Victor asked him. Yuuri gave a small hum in thought but decided to say yes. “I met you at a tavern within the Nikiforov kingdom. I was simply a prince in rags to disguise my true status, wishing nothing more to explore the depths of the kingdom I was to call my own one day… Father and mother forbade it, of course, but I despised the idea of wasting my life away behind polished walls. I ventured out on my own, and there in the tavern, I met the mysterious stranger in white and gold. A young man who drank the night away, yet keeping himself in control. You saw right through my disguise and asked why a prince was out in the moon’s light in nothing more but tablecloth. You understood why I could not explain then and there, so I brought you outside to speak properly.”

 _‘Oh right, that was the meeting cutscene, wasn’t it? Before the tutorial?’_ Yuuri thought to himself as Victor continued the story.

“I explained my situation to you, and the first thing you said to me was that it was terrible. You offered me your friendship on the spot. I could not trust you immediately, but you understood.” Victor paused in his storytelling, enough for Yuuri to add.

“Around that time, those bandits came for your head, right?” The brunette asked him.

Victor’s and Yurio’s eyes widened a bit. “You remember that?” The elder prince asked. Yuuri nodded.

“The fictional story you two are a part of is an interactive one. I could see what happened through your Yuuri’s eyes… Though not everything.”

Was that hope in both of their eyes? Or was it shock because he was actually playing along with this prank? Yuuri wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, the brunette was glad he got some sort of reaction from them.

“Do you remember when we became comrades?” The eldest prince asked this time.

“Um… I think so. Your father was upset at you for sneaking out, but he was happy that someone competent was present to rescue you from those bandits. The King challenged him and your Yuuri lost. But because he was the biggest challenge King Ivan ever received, he decided to appoint your Yuuri as your retainer. Right?” Yuuri explained to the two as he recalled the plot propeller of the game.

The Katsuki wondered if this was Victor’s and Yuri’s way of testing him as their true family member or this was them trying to get more information about the game. Surely these two, if they were actors, didn’t stay up studying the ins and outs of this game like Yuuri had to do in order to 100% it…

He was expecting the prank culprit to pop out any minute now and tell him what Yuuri was waiting to hear.

“Yes, that’s right… I offered you a handsome amount of gold to take when, not if, you decided to leave… but you know what you told me?” Victor asked Yuuri.

 _‘How can I forget that line? “No amount of wealth could surpass my loyalty to you Prince Victor. As your friend and comrade, I will stand by you.” It was the line that helped begin the connection between Victor and the main character.’_ Yuuri thought to himself, soon saying. “Tell me.”

“’No amount of wealth could surpass my loyalty to you Prince Victor. As your friend and comrade, I will stand by you.’” Victor quoted perfectly, smiling at the brunette. “From then on, I knew I had to keep you by my side.”

“W-Wow, you remembered…” Yuuri couldn’t believe that Victor knew it word for word… He had it memorized because he played the game more times than he could count. How many times did Victor’s actor play the game to know all this by heart?!

“Of course he remembered,” Yurio spoke up. “It’s a fond memory of father’s. One he’s told me many, many, _many_ times.”

“Come now, kitten. You cherished every tale I told you when you were young.” As soon as Victor said this, the blond’s face turned red.

“ _No_!” He barked.

“ _Yes!_ Do you remember Yuuri? Little Yuro-“

Victor wanted to say more, but before he could Yuri leaned over the brunette and fought to cover his father’s mouth.

“Shut up!”

Yuuri quickly moved his laptop and gave the blond the freedom to climb over him towards his father. Victor placed his hand firmly on Yurio’s chest, keeping him at arm’s length while the teen did his best to force his father’s silence.

“Little Yurochka loved listening to our stories. How we met, how we fell in love, how we decided to join and create him~” Victor chuckled “When he was younger, he would cuddle his adorable little kitten and get on your lap-“

Yurio pushed the other’s hand away forcefully and covered his father’s mouth with his hand. “Silence!”

Yuuri gave a small gasp in remembrance, “Right! I remember he was so small and chubby with his cute little bowl cut!”

The teen’s blush flared deep red as the brunette briefly recalled the short cutscene.

 

_‘A small, chubby golden haired child stumbled his way through the palace going to an all too familiar set of doors, approaching his papa’s study with a Himalayan Siamese kitten clutched in his arms; his dark blue little vest, white dress shirt, and dark blue pants no doubt covered in cat hair. The animal had its eyes closed, purring in content as she snuggled her owner. Prince Victor had purchased the kitten for their son under the guise of a birthday gift to him, but there was more to it than met the eye. It was an apology from both Yuri’s parents. The couple had been incredibly busy; to the point where their son recognized his caregivers more quickly than he did his parents. It was heartbreaking and unacceptable for father and papa, but they were doing their best. The kingdom needed them, but it was no excuse to leave their child in the hands of babysitters. Prince Victor and the main character wanted to change that; so they could spend Yuri’s short childhood with him until he grew into adolescence._

_The five year old knocked three times before opening the door, his normally angry little face brightened upon spotting the player. He would then rush up to the silent character, the generic model kneeling down then taking the child into their arms. The kitten would jump away to avoid being squished. Subtle yet quick footsteps could be heard approaching the study._

_“Papa! You’re here! You’re here!” The small child exclaimed. He would smile his big grin right at the camera, effectively brightening his angelic little features.”Did you see my kitty? Daddy bought it for my birthday! She’s right there! Look how fluffy she is!”_

_In the midst of the child’s excitement, the silver haired man stopped at the doorway abruptly, panting roughly as he caught his breath._

_“Ah, there you are.” Prince Victor spoke from the doorway upon seeing his family.”Yuri, I told you not to get away from me like that!”_

_“I’m sorry daddy…” The child murmured, clutching his papa’s cloak as if it would save him._

_“Just restrain yourself from wandering off again; do not give your father a weak heart from his worries.” The prince approached his son and gave the child a kiss to his head, earning a small giggle._

_Victor’s handsome features and gorgeous blue eyes could be seen up close by the player now. He smiled at the main character and leaned in, the screen darkened as the prince came closer for a kiss. But not without Yurio’s ‘eeewwww!’ to ruin the moment.’_

 

From then, the cutscene had ended and it would return to the original visual novel style conversations. Yuri was implied to sit down with the main characters and _beg_ for more stories about his family. Sometimes he would even demand stories until he fell asleep.

Of course, this scene was exclusive only to the player if they decided to marry Victor. The other children had their own scenes with their own appearances. The spouses also had their different cutscenes, but Yuuri found himself liking his in-game marriage to Prince Victor the most.

 

“Ah yes! Quite a shame he didn’t keep his hair as it was~ So precious.” The prince’s heart smile was as bright as the blush on Yuri’s face. The teenager gave up trying to silence his father and sat back down next to Yuuri.

“You both are so embarrassing! That haircut was awful and you know it!” Yurio exclaimed, plopping down next to his papa to silently seethe in his embarrassment.

Both men chuckled as their son sulked. Yuuri ruffled the blond’s hair then returned to his computer.

“So, back on topic, I think it would be easy to convert those to memories from Nikiforov to Saint Petersburg… Well, some of them at least. We need to work out a few errors to make it believable. It might take a while, so are you ready?”

Both men nodded, and the three set to work.

 

 

The night would run to about 11 o’clock before Yuuri shut his laptop and gave a stretch. They had discussed what they could do about Victor’s and Yuri’s memories in Saint Petersburg, where they stayed, and what they’d seen. The surname of the two had not been chosen yet, but they still had time. His family had not yet asked for more information regarding Victor’s and Yuri’s lives. If they continued with the “actors” lie, then the princes wouldn’t have to answer anything until they brought it up themselves.

“Alright... I think I’m gonna head to bed. You guys should sleep too.” The Katsuki said as he stood up, stifling a yawn that threatened to pass his lips.

“Will we discuss more tomorrow?” Victor asked from his spot. Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll take you guys with me to ballet if you want, and when I’m done I can explain computers and the internet to you.” Yuuri felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few times. He pulled out the device with one hand, the other holding his laptop tight. “Anyway, goodnight guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Yuuri left the two to themselves and shut the door behind him as best as he could with his hands full.

 

~~~

 

A subtle slam sounded in the hallway, insinuating that the one he called papa had returned his room. He stayed within his father’s room, the very spot the other Yuuri had occupied still warm to the touch. The atmosphere was gradually becoming heavier as the silence lingered on, increasing in discomfort until the blond looked over to his father, only for his breath to catch in his throat.

“Father, you’re crying…” Yuri pointed out, seeing the clear liquid roll off his father’s cheeks and drop onto his lap.

“Am I?” Victor gently touched his cheek, spotting the wetness on his fingertips. “Hmm… So I am…”

“Tell me why you weep.” He turned himself in his spot so that he could give his father his undivided attention. “It is a rare sight for the crown prince of Nikiforov to shed tears.”

Victor’s lips tugged while his voice caught, the tears rolled down his cheeks but he made no attempt to wipe them away. He seemed hesitant to speak, but Yuri not intending to leave it at that was what prevented the elder prince from staying quiet.

“…He could see through my Yuuri’s eyes, Yurochka… That is the reason why he shares so many memories with him, is it not? Why he looks so much like him…is perhaps my Yuuri has been his copy this entire time. Was… was my husband just a husk to another in this world? I-I don’t understand… Had I fallen in love with a shell of a person? A puppet?”

Yuri’s face remained neutral, though he too was thinking about what his father had just said. It was true that this Yuuri had mentioned he could see through his papa’s eyes. But that still left so many unanswered questions. Did this Yuuri have control over his papa the entire time? Was he responsible for the heroic deeds and decisions?

Was _he_ behind that choice of sacrifice? Had this Yuuri been responsible for him waking up with nightmares of the charred corpse and the desolate plains he once called the Nikiforovian Forest?

He didn’t understand either.

“I’m unsure… But we have not received all of our answers yet, father. We can demand answers now if you need it. He is literally down the hall.” The blond told his father who shook his head.

“I will ask him tomorrow. For now, keep your cheer and smile. Our answers will come in due time.”

“But father, why didn’t you ask him before he left? There was an opportunity to do so, was there not?“ The blond asked. Victor stayed silent for another moment.

“…I was happy he remembered some of my favorite memories, Yura. For a second I had forgotten reality… It was nice to be a family again.” The prince finished with a heavy sigh.

Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but Victor cut in.

“Our answers will come in due time,” Victor muttered to his son, repeating what he said earlier. “Just… I want to enjoy the peace a little longer before we discover anything that may break what we know. This world is so different Yuri… We are mere storybook characters here, and we appeared from nowhere to him. He is right; we must appear absolutely insane…”

The blond frowned at that but knew his father was right. It explained why other Yuuri had been so afraid of them when they first arrived… It still didn’t answer some questions he had, but those were best saved for tomorrow.

“… Would you like me to stay longer father?” Yuri reached over and gently wiped the tear marks from Victor’s cheek.

“As long as I will not disrupt your time of slumber.” Victor pulled his son closer into a tight hug.

“You know as well as I that my time of slumber is nonexistent.” The blond hugged his father in return, feeling the skin of his shoulder become damp as the moments passed.


	7. Telling Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Phichit about his situation. A little more insight to the game's mechanics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> Please forgive me!!!

It had been almost an hour since Yuuri retired to his own room, but try and try as he might, sleep would just not come to him.

 

He lied awake in his bed, glasses folded on his nightstand next to his charging phone and untouched 3DS console. His dark blue covers wrapped his figure completely, almost trapping him in a blanket burrito from how much he tossed and turned. He could smell Makkachin on his blankets, making him wonder where the poodle had disappeared to...

 

Speaking of dog, he would have to purchase some bowls and a bag of food for her wouldn't he? Yuuri didn't have the heart to let her use Vicchan's old leash and toys, since they were all he had left of him... He could do that tomorrow once his visit with Minako was finished. His guests would know what their dog preferred, so they could make a selection and pay Yuuri back for it later...

 

He sighed, turning once more onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His eyes followed the moonlit patterns, idly imagining little pictures here and there until they eventually lingered to the burned archaic circle etched into the building. Yuuri could always paint over it and forget what he witnessed... But he couldn't. It was the only physical proof he had that he actually _saw_ the trio fall into his room. To assure him that he wasn't just going insane...

 

Now that he had a moment to himself, Yuuri had been doing some thinking. Mental gymnastics to try and decipher the puzzle of why his in-game family was here in the real world. He tried to make sense of things, but it was always contradicted with something.

 

Could they really be performers that won't break character? No, because they came from the light portal burned on his ceiling. There was no way they could accomplish something like that without Yuuri noticing something different about his room. If they were, why didn't they just pop out of the bushes from the onsen? He would have been just as skeptical about them with less physical damage to self and property...

 

Were they hallucinations and this was Yuuri just going crazy? No, because not only did his family see and talk to them, but groups of people took pictures and Minako heard them on the phone.

 

Were they just crazy people that attached themselves to Yuuri? No, because how did they get through the still perfectly intact ceiling?

 

He checked the ceiling earlier, for a trap door or anything that Victor and Yuri could have snuck through, but there was nothing. No button, no suspicious lines to suggest a trapdoor, no string, nothing. Not even traces of LED to recreate the lit up circle.

 

How did they do it?

 

Was Mari and his family pretending to not be a part of this? Was this a prank from Minako? Or Phichit? Or even some random person in the world who hired these guys to mess with him? But that _still_ didn't explain the ceiling! How would they manage to break into his home and do some renovations to his room without anyone noticing?

Yuuri's hands went to his dark hair, clutching the strands tight between his fingers while the frustration gradually settled in.

 

At this point, all he wanted to know was how they pulled such an incredible stunt.

 

Yuuri didn't care if this was a prank anymore. He'd welcome the explanation that came with the magic trick if it meant sating his curiosity.

 

 

His phone buzzed briefly. A text message.

 

Another buzz.

 

Then another. And another right after.

 

Yuuri looked to his phone, curious as to who was messaging him. He grabbed the device and tapped the screen, squinting his eyes to allow them to comfortably adjust to the bright _History Makers'_ logo lock screen he had.

 

Phichit's blurry name popped up followed by the new messages he was sending.

 

He input his code and tapped the text notifications to quickly navigate to the conversation.

 

' _Phichit_

_11:21 PM: Yuuri_

_11:21 PM: Katsuki_

_11:21 PM: Do you mind telling me_

_11:21 PM: WHERE YOU FOUND THOSE HOT COSPLAYERS?!'_

 

Yuuri's heart sank to his stomach, his mind flashing back to earlier that day. He prayed to every deity out there that this wasn't what he thought it was...

Knowing his luck, it probably was.

 

_'Yuuri_

_11:21 PM: What are you talking about?'_

 

It didn't take long at all for Phichit to start explaining.

 

 _'Phichit_  
  
11:21 PM: What do you mean what am I talking about???

_11:21 PM: You and those cosplayers are all over the History Makers and Cosplay tag!_

_11:22 PM: Check it out'_

 

 

 

Oh... Oh God...

 

Yuuri quickly clicked his Twitter app and waited for it to open, sitting up in his bed and fidgeting with his blankets to free himself. He entered '@history_makers' in the search bar. Not even one minute into scrolling did he find what he was looking for.

 

' _Hana Fujimoto @noot_noot Oct 18_

 

_I asked these amazing cosplayers 4 their Twitter and they asked me what's that? The dedication! @cosplay @history_makers @hasetsu_japan'_

 

And there was Victor and Yurio, posing in the way Yuuri had set them. Both men smiling and holding up a peace sign. In between them was the tiny woman who had excitedly asked for a picture at the store, she too holding up peace signs. The background was the first store Victor loved.

 

 

_'Sakura Kobayashi @sakura_koba Oct 18_

 

_Oh my gosh! Those aren't wigs!!! @cosplay @history_makers'_

 

There was Victor, looking more relaxed and having fun with the pictures. He looked to be mid bang flip, looking like a model while Yurio scowled up at his father. The perfect picture to sum up their characters in the game, honestly.

 

 

_'Shiro Senpai @shi-shi Oct 18_

 

_Holy crap look at these cosplays! Who are these guys? @history_makers @cosplay'_

 

There was Shiro, a man with black hair styled in spikes. He was significantly shorter than Victor, but about as tall as Yurio. Shiro was in between the two men, holding peace signs again. However, Victor had a heart smile on. It was around that time that the older prince had gotten into it.

 

 

' _Kana Isozaki @kanacosplay Oct 18_

 

_Huge thanks to @yuuri_katsuki for letting me pose with these amazing cosplayers! @history_makers @cosplay'_

 

Kana was the one responsible for getting Yuuri in the picture with them since she was also a skating fan. Since Victor had puppy pleaded for it, the former skater had to stand by his in-game husband and pose. Yuuri smiled with them, looking just as happy to be there as everyone else.

 

 

He got up from his bed and turned on the lights in his room, the desire for sleep leaving him instantly. His thumb tapped the home button so he could return to the conversation he was having with Phichit.

 

_'Yuuri_

_11:27 PM: Can you video? I'll explain everything'_

 

_'Phichit_

_11:28 PM: Sure!'_

 

Yuuri went back to his bed and got his glasses, putting them back on as best he could then quickly smoothed his hair. Once he was certain he was presentable, he tapped the video call button and needed only a few seconds before Phichit's cheery face popped up on the screen.

Phichit was sitting in what looked like a small restaurant, the plastic water bottle and wrapping that looked like it had little pictures of vegetables on it. He had a white wired earbud in one ear and had set the phone down against what Yuuri could guess to be the wall or a napkin holder.

 

“Hey Phichit, is Celestino there?” Yuuri asked his friend who had been chewing on something.

 

Phichit swallowed quickly then wiped his mouth with a napkin. “No. I'm eating by myself. Ciao Ciao really wanted a burger today so he trusted me to pick something healthy elsewhere. Did you need to talk to him?”

 

“No, no... I want only you to hear this. It's really bizarre and you're going to think I'm insane.” Yuuri got comfortable against the headboard of his bed, holding the phone out so that his whole head was in frame.

 

Phichit smiled, “It can't be that bad. Tell me what happened.”

 

“Okay, so...” Yuuri took a breath. He was happy to be able to tell _someone_ the truth, he didn't care who. He mentally prepared himself for the reaction he was certain he'd get. “Last night, I woke up to a beam of light and an archaic portal on my ceiling...”

 

Yuuri trailed off because Phichit's face went blank, pausing mid-chew as his eyes stared at him. The former skater could feel his friend waiting for the him to assure him it was a joke. Yuuri didn't laugh and kept steady eye contact.

 

“Y-You're serious?” Phichit asked. “No way.”

 

With a sigh, he got up to show his best friend what he was talking about. He didn't expect a good reaction, but it was a lot tamer than he thought it was. He felt he had to tell _someone_ about his situation, and no one was better than Phichit “I can keep everyone's secrets unless I get a picture of it” Chulanont.

 

Yuuri pointed his camera to the burn mark on his ceiling, getting his phone as close as he could for Phichit to see.

 

“This is where those guys came from, and here, see that crack?” As he spoke, Yuuri moved his camera down to his desk. Where Victor had landed, there was a noticeable crack and indent in the finish of the wood. While it wasn't terrible, it was still significant damage. “This is where they fell and it knocked everything over.”

 

“Whuh...”

 

“I've been taking care of those two, and they act _just_ like the _History Makers_ characters. They _fell_ from my _ceiling_ and are the doppelgangers of favorite characters Phichit!” Yuuri explained. “What can I do? I can't just throw them out! They don't even speak Japanese! Maybe they _can_ but they won't because it's not in character!” He let out an exasperated little sigh. “Are you the one behind all of this?”

 

Phichit looked surprised. “Eh? No I'm not.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Yuuri asked him a second time. Usually a second time was all that was needed to make Phichit crack on stuff like this. It was like asking someone who was about to cry if they were okay.

 

“No! I promise it's not me!” Phichit held his hands up defensively and shook his head. “I would have ended it by now if I was! This is just overkill, really! Falling out of your ceiling? Not breaking character? That's some dedication!”

 

Yuuri sighed, “Well, whoever _is_ behind it must have paid them a lot of money... They're amazing actors.”

 

Phichit hummed, “Hmm, have you thought that maybe they're totally serious about their acts?”

 

Yuuri looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. “What do you mean?”

 

“Have you heard of Otherkin?”

 

“Just by name.”

 

“Well, they're people who believe that they were born in the wrong time or in the wrong body, or that they are a reincarnation of something else. Like someone who believes they were an elf in their past life, or someone who thinks they were meant to be an wolf.” Phichit explained, giggling a little when Yuuri cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup! It's a subculture. It exists, and it's a thing. Not a _popular_ thing, but a thing.”

 

“So... You're saying that Victor and Yuri, or whoever they are, could actually be people who are Otherkin? And they identify as _History Makers_ characters?” Yuuri asked his friend, who nodded his head in agreement. “That's... a little bizarre.”

 

“It's a possibility. Why else won't they break character if they're not dedicated cosplayers?”

 

“But that doesn't explain how they fell from my ceiling. I know it seems weird but I _saw_ them fall with my own two eyes Phichit. It's just the damn ceiling that makes things weird. I don't have an attic, or anything that would let two grown men and a giant dog squeeze in there, unless they burrowed through the roof. But wouldn't that just screw up the roof's foundation and make it collapse on itself? Uggghhh!” Yuuri ended it with an exasperated grunt, covering his eyes with one hand while the other held his phone. “What am I gonna do?”

 

“Why not get them home? Or make them crack?”

 

He uncovered his eyes to look back at Phichit again “Because I don't know where they came from, and I'm not good at interrogation. They said they're from Nikiforov and they came to visit me, their dead husband and dad. They said they're gonna use magic to get back and take me with them.”

 

“Whaaaat? You're gonna leave little ol' me?” The Thai skater asked innocently, smiling at his friend. “Don't leave without taking me with you!”

 

“Heheh, this is serious Phichit. They actually said that to me.” Yuuri was unable to help but chuckle, having been caught off guard by what the other said.

 

Phichit shrugged and smiled, “What do you plan to do now?

 

“I want to keep them here until I can find them another place to go. If they're Otherkin, then this particular pair aren't exactly functioning. At least they can work around the inn to pay for their stay... I just gotta figure out who they really are and what their motive was coming out of my ceiling.”

 

“It's a start. How long specifically do you plan to keep them around anyway?” Phichit asked, taking a bite of his wrap.

 

“However long it takes. My parents and Mari seem okay with them, as long as Prince Victor doesn't use the onsen to brush his teeth.”

 

Phichit snorted, coughing from what Yuuri said. He did his best to swallow his food before taking a few gulps of water to clear his throat. “He... what?!” He asked in between his coughs.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked instead.

 

“Pffft, he used the onsen water to brush his teeth?” Phichit chuckled, seemingly unaware of the noise he was making. “Why?”

 

“He didn't know what a sink was.”

 

Phichit dropped his head into his elbow, muffling his laughter. Yuuri could see people looking towards him but minded their own business. After a moment, he lifted his head back up. “Please tell me someone was in there when he did it!”

 

The Katsuki laughed and shook his head, “No, it was all clear.”

 

Phichit seemed a little disappointed, but he still stifled his laughter. “Oh God, that's priceless! When can I meet these guys? I wanna meet real life Prince Victor and Yuri!”

 

Yuuri smiled, laughing as well. Now that he calmed down, his situation _was_ pretty comical. He felt like the protagonist for a weird Anime, except less interesting. “Well, if you're ever in Japan, let me know.”

 

“Oooh man! I have so many questions to ask them! Where are they anyway?” Phichit took another bite of his meal as Yuuri spoke.

 

“They're in their rooms, sleeping probably.”

 

“Aw man! I was hoping I could get a question in. Guess I'll save it for tomorrow. We _will_ talk tomorrow, right?” Phichit gave him puppy eyes.

 

No way they weren't going to talk tomorrow.

 

“Yeah of course... Hey, Phichit?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You believe me, right? About the cosplayers, Otherkin, whatever falling from my ceiling?”

 

The Thai skater gave him a big smile. “Of course! You don't have a liar bone in your body Yuuri. I may have sounded doubtful earlier, but that's because I've never heard anything like this before.”

 

Yuuri smiled back at the other, a sense of relief washing over him. “Thanks, It feels good to get that off my chest. Anyway, it's late and I don't want to keep you from your lunch. I'll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Don't make me be the one to call you, Katsuki!”

 

With smiles and an exchange of goodbyes, Yuuri shut off his phone and set it aside on his nightstand, next to his 3DS console.

 

His eyes locked onto the blue system for a brief moment, the console staring back at him while he suddenly had a thought.

 

Yuuri wondered...

 

He picked up the 3DS and used his thumb to flip open the screen. The bright backlight came to life, notifications informing him that he had Miis waiting at his Streetpass. The animated logo for History Makers popped up after Yuuri closed the small windows, showing the game's name in a black bordered white font in front of a deep blue shard of ice. In front of the ice was a white, dimly lit broken gemstone with Victor's weapon _Kladenets_ stabbed completely through the rock, said rock making the sword tilt at an angle. The blade created a mist that circled around it, though not enough to cover the name or the visuals. As the game's menu animations started, a sound of a sword being drawn played with it.

 

Yuuri pressed 'Start'.

 

He left the console alone to watch the opening movie. Since he would never see the game the same way again, it would be nice to just enjoy what he could.

 

 

 _'The scene opened from black to a bright, colorful visual of the top of a forest, the music calm and serene. A bright blue, serpent-like dragon flew low, just above the tree's branches over the wide environment, the background blurring past it. It dipped down, flying over the dirt trail that quickly changed from brown and lively to snowy and white. The background quickly shifted, snow falling hard and the environment became foggy as the dragon effortlessly dodged obstacles the viewer couldn't see. The music slowly became more intense. The dragon appeared before a large white castle that had a giant emblem flag hanging on the front. Around it was high stone walls and many tiny specks around it that were actually noble and peasant homes. The dragon circled around the kingdom with_ 'woosh' noises each time it flew near the camera _, the music now fast paced and epic._

 

_A man with a black cape and silver hair met the dragon at the top, divine blade ready. The camera swung around them then freeze framed behind the man with the dragon roaring in front of him._

 

_The frame crumpled into a blue dust, reappearing again but in what looked to be glass, two hands glowing the same color. The long sleeved, white cloak of the main character became more prevalent. The camera zoomed out until only the lower half of the main character's mouth was shown. The lips tightened in what could be seen as determination, then the white cloak swung over the camera while the character abruptly stood up to transition to the next scene._

 

 

_Blue fire, black backdrop, and soldiers donning the blue Nikiforov uniform marching towards their demise. The wicked King laughed maniacally, directing his army against the faceless soldiers. Black armored knights closed in, attacking from every which way. A slash from an obsidian sword directed to a Nikiforov soldier transitioned the scene to another Nikiforov soldier taking multiple hits from a rain of arrows. The music behind it was heavy and epic, what one would expect of a war scene._

 

_The blue fire erupted over the fallen soldiers, transitioning the scene again to this time the huge five headed Hydra that was the final boss of the game. The beasts' yellow eyes narrowed at the player, charging up before unleashing another devastating flaming blow towards the camera. The fires covered the scene until it faded to black._

 

_All music stopped_

 

_The scene faded in to a fiery wasteland, the beautiful forest from the beginning of the movie charred and in ruins from the destruction. Corpses littered the battlefield, the game using clever lighting to highlight just how many bodies there were._

 

_The camera panned to the left quickly, rapid footsteps playing with the music as the beat picked up again. Prince Victor appeared on the screen with the camera following him side by side, cape flapping behind him, clothes dirty and smudged with blood. He held a look of pain and despair, yet underneath it, determination._

 

_He ran towards a bright light, a black silhouette in front of it that soon revealed it was the main character. Victor desperately reached a hand towards the main character, sparkling white tears falling behind him as he closed the distance._

 

_The main character moved forward to meet the prince half way, offering their own hand to him._

 

_Before the two hands could meet, the screen erupted with the blue dust to transition to the next scene. Victor and the main character fought side by side to back to back, the prince wielding Kladenets and his comrade a simple silver sword. The music became lighter in octave while the duo fought, working together to take down the mad King's army that circled around them._

 

_The scene transitioned again. Prince Victor using his specialty move “Ice Maelstrom” to defeat enemies, the main character using a powerful spell on his blade that literally blew the remaining soldiers away._

 

_The dragon stood at the ready, roaring. The music was at its peak in intensity._

 

_The prince and his comrade charged after the beast, but as they ran, a light blue silhouette pushed past them through the center. The scene slowed significantly as a mist of colors faded into the character, revealing neck length golden hair, angry yet shining bluish green eyes, pale skin, and a look of hatred towards the beast._

 

_The speed went back to normal once Yuri's character had been revealed_

 

_The blond readied his claymore, mouth open in a battle cry as he lept forward with Prince Victor and the main character by his side._

 

_The beast let out one last mighty roar before the scene freeze framed again, bursting into blue dust as it had earlier with the scene and music fading out._

 

_The screen turned black again, panning up Victor's sword to the glowing white stone from the menu animation. The stone then faded until the main menu screen for the game came to life. The heavy war music had been replaced with a flute tune of the game's theme song.'_

 

 

Yuuri loved the opening movie and still did to this day. The game may not have been his childhood, but for a console like the 3DS, the graphics were superb and the game was fun. It also catered to his more embarrassing side as a gamer, which was being able to romance whoever he wanted without dire consequences.

 

Even though the game held a special place in his heart, it was difficult to see the the main characters as _just characters_.

 

He navigated to his save file, wanting to make sure that this wasn't some magic hocus pocus.

 

On the screen's map, there were little chibi heads on the locations of where everyone was. Victor was in the castle, Yuri in the town, and some other characters Yuuri needed to interact with.

 

 

“ _Darling! I'm so happy you've returned safely. Come, let's take a bath before Yuri finds us~”_

 

A 2D animated model of Prince Victor popped up on his lower screen. He had a hand on his hip and his sword holstered on the other side of his waist. Victor wore his normal prince garb, smiling pleasantly at the player. Options to interact with him popped up on the bottom border screen, tempting Yuuri to do more. A kiss option, a touch, a talk, and a gift.

 

The game had brought the player back in time a little, before the giant battle and ending began. This was to let the player build up affection, fight with their high leveled units, and battle other players with PVP combat. Yuuri appreciated the game not locking him out completely from all of his hard work.

 

 

For old time's sake, he removed his stylus from the console and selected the 'touch' option.

 

He gently poked Victor's face.

 

“ _Ah!”_ 2D Victor's eyes widened in surprise, but soon, his smile turned heart shaped and his eyes were joyfully closed. _“Ahahaha~ Having fun?”_

 

Yuuri then poked his chest.

 

“ _Heh, like what you see? My training has helped me in so many ways. My strength, my speed, and my stamina... I would like to demonstrate later, if you'll have me.”_ Victor winked at the player after that comment.

 

Yuuri blushed.

 

He poked Victor's forehead next.

 

The Victor on screen seemed taken aback, the look on his face becoming sheepish and a blush surfaced from embarrassment. _“I-Is my hair getting thinner? Could you conjure a spell to help your loving husband, please?”_

 

His eyes went towards the other man's crotch. Without hesitation, he poked it.

 

“ _Ah!”_ Prince Victor jumped a little, his cheeks, the tips of his ears, and over his nose flushing red. His face was surprised until it turned to a loving grin.

 

“ _Really, here~ ? Hurry! Let's send Yuri on a quest before you change your mind!”_

 

 

Yuuri was going to miss this... It was difficult to see his husbando's face without remembering that the actual man was just a few doors down.

 

He pressed the talk button.

 

“ _Oh, how are you today?”_ The prince asked, smiling.

 

He pushed the button again.

 

“ _I wish how we met could have been a little different. Less bandits and more drinks... It is still one of my fondest memories of us.”_

 

Yuuri pressed the button one more time, the game making him have a sense of deja vu when he first married Prince Victor.

 

He'd been so excited when he heard Victor's special lines.

 

“ _I cherish every moment we have together, my dear. Through illness, health, rain or shine, I am always happy to be by your side.”_

 

Yuuri then tapped a little heart button, starting the petting minigame. He moved the stylus, sliding over the screen in circles over Victor's face.

 

The prince's cheeks blushed red, the background of what had been the Nikiforov castle shifted to a pink shoujo-esque background with white outlined hearts floating upwards. Victor's head tilted towards the general location of where Yuuri's stylus went, giving the illusion of the prince leaning towards the player's touch. The screen became or lovey and intense the more Victor received Yuuri's stylus's touch, until the climax.

 

A small hearts explosion occurred when Yuuri completed the game, the background brightened with multiple bubbles and hearts floated upwards. Multiple small gold hearts went into Victor's already maxed out affection, dinging with the gain. The prince smiled lovingly at the player, his blush present and deep.

 

“ _My love... You saved me from a dark, meaningless, future of self loathing and loneliness... Without you, my world would have never become so bright, or so full of color. I had refused to accept my father's demands for so long, hoping that one day my soulmate would come and rescue me from an ill fate... Thank you for being my savior...”_

 

The scene faded to black.

 

“ _Darling, follow me. Let me show you just how much I love you.”_

 

 

Yuuri blushed hard.

 

The scene opened up with the camera angled on prince Victor's bed, implying the player laying down. The prince himself was sitting on the mattress, the sheets covering the lower half of his body. His back was to the player, torso bare and muscular. Victor looked over his shoulder, the light of the window making the prince's body have a heavenly glowing light while he smiled down at them.

 

“ _I could ravish you all day if you would allow it... But the world seems to crumble in on itself if we are not present to lead it.”_

 

This CG nearly gave Yuuri a heart attack the first time he saw it, for good and bad reasons. The good reason? It was shirtless Prince Victor. Bad reason? His parents almost got a look at his screen when they suddenly burst into his room.

 

Despite that, it was still his favorite out of the entire game...

 

The closest contender would be his grouchy son smiling joyfully. A smile Yuuri protected for the last 20 playthroughs until the final one.

 

 

The screen faded to black again, back to the original screen between himself and Victor before Yuuri interacted with the prince. A couple of options were unavailable due to the other man “resting” from their romantic interactions. The raven-haired man had learned from a forum post that this was another way of saying Victor was catching his breath from the sex and to check back later when he was ready for round two.

 

 

Yuuri wondered how the game got away with stuff like this. It was obvious what the characters had done behind the black screen. He was certain that they would have put more risque art if the studio could keep the Teen rating... But then again, there was a game out there where anime girls had to make out and touch breasts to turn into weapons, so History Makers got a pass.

 

 

He saved the game and closed the console. A part of him had wondered if Victor and Yuri's presence would have disappeared from the game the same time they fell into his world like in a movie or an anime. But 2D Victor had been readily available.

 

Shoot, he should have interacted with his son while he was at it... Oh well.

 

Yuuri turned the console off then set it to the side again. He turned off the lights then put his glasses on the nightstand, tucking himself in to finally get some rest.

 

 

~~

 

 

The next morning came around quickly, making Yuuri wonder if he had actually slept or just blinked. He got up, done his morning routine, and gotten dressed in his athletic wear.

 

Minako texted him bright and early, telling him to hurry up and get to her studio before 10 AM or she would come and physically drag him there.

 

She must have lost some sleep because of him.

He'd give it his all to make up for it.

 

 

Wait, she wanted him to bring Victor and Yuri, didn't she? Well, she gave him the option, but underneath the optional request, Minako-sensei was probably hoping he'd bring them.

 

Well... Maybe they'd be fine with some ballet training.

 

 

He left his room then walked to Victor's door, giving the wood a few knocks.

 

“Victor?” He called.

 

No answer.

 

Yuuri knocked again. “Victor, are you awake?”

 

No answer.

 

Yuuri gently twisted the knob, the door opening quietly.

 

He poked his head inside.

 

Victor wasn't there.

 

His heart fell to his stomach.

 

 

_'Oh no... Where is he?'_

 

Yuuri closed the door then went to blond Yuri's room. After knocking and waiting, he opened the door only to discover the same thing.

 

Yuri was up and wandering around the inn somewhere as well. Why did they do this to him?

 

Well, they weren't obligated to tell him anything. But he'd appreciate it if they did...

 

 

He walked from their bedrooms to the dining area, hoping the two hadn't done anything weird or some type of damage to the inn.

 

 

 

 

The interior of Yu-topia shined all over, a gorgeous gleam from the walls down to the inner corners their mops couldn't reach. The chabudai tables were polished, looking just as new as the first day his parents bought them. Even the damages they once had were buffed away. The room seemed a lot brighter, something out of a rooms and furniture catalog... He almost didn't want to step in for fear of his feet disgracing a perfect room.

He stepped inside and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Yuuri heard a lot of scrubbing.

 

He poked his head in, an idea of just who was working came into mind.

 

Victor was scrubbing down the top of the cabinets and the refrigerator with an already messy cloth, while the blond was on his hands and knees cleaning the floor. Both men, Yuuri noticed, were wearing outfits he had purchased for them yesterday. Victor wore the all black outfit from the first store, a button up silky black dress shirt and black slacks to go with it. He had on no shoes.

 

Yurio, on the other hand, wore his Grumpy Cat shirt, and a pair of jeans. He looked as old as he was, but with a little edge to him. All that was missing were those black bracelets, the “boobie” wristbands, and some chains before he dressed like a stereotypical scene kid.

 

 

“D-Did you both clean the dining room?” Yuuri asked, still a little astonished about the transformation.

 

Yurio and Victor both looked up from their work.

 

“Yuuri!” The silver haired man put down his cloth and quickly approached the other, capturing Yuuri in another hug, arms around the neck

 

Victor was leaning in a way that Yuuri, upon looking down, noticed something he should have seen before buying him this outfit.

 

Victor's ass looked _great_ in those slacks.

 

Yuuri was very tempted to touch.

 

He reached lower, hands quivering.

 

So tempted...

 

His arms wrapped around the taller man's waist tightly instead, much to the audible delight of the older prince.

 

Yuri made a 'bleh' face. He saw exactly what his papa wanted to do, making Yuuri blush in embarrassment.

 

“Where are you going, papa?” The blond asked, noticing that Yuuri was dressed and groomed.

 

“To Minako-sensei's studio. The lady I spoke to yesterday.”

 

“Oh! The voice from the rectangle?” Victor asked, keeping his hug tight.

 

“Yes. I'm gonna go get some ballet practice in. You're welcome to come, if you want.” He gave the older prince a few pats on the back to insinuate to let go.

 

Victor held tighter and buried his face into the other's neck.

 

Yuuri sighed but let it happen.

 

 

“But what about our tasks? Father and I wanted to complete our cleaning and prove our worth.” Yuri said, placing his own rag down on the counter.

 

“I'm only going to be there for a few hours. You two deserve a break anyway. It must have taken you a while to clean this place.”

 

Victor chuckled and pulled away to look at his “husband's” face, “Darling, this was only an hour of labor.”

 

“Yeah,” Yurio chimed in, “This was far too easy. What else can we do?”

 

 

Yuuri looked at them dumbfounded. “This was _an hour_ of work? An hour?”

 

Victor smiled and nodded a few times in affirmation.

 

Cleaning dining room and most of the kitchen took them _an hour?!_

 

It took his family _at least_ 4 hours to clean both dining area and kitchen... These two only needed an hour?!

 

His parents might cling to these two and never let them go.

 

He wondered if they could clean onsens as quick as they could dining rooms.

 

 

“Papa?” Yuri called the other's attention.

 

“S-Sorry. Well you can stay here and my parents can give you something else to do or you can come with me. It's your choice.” The raven haired man offered the two their options.

 

Both men looked to each other before Victor spoke, “We will accompany you!”

 

“You are the one we came here for anyway.”

 

 

 

~~

 

 

He felt a little bad tearing Yurio and Victor from their work, but honestly, he'd rather not leave them alone with his family again. Yuuri would rather be the one to be the target of their interactions, their behavior, and their love if it meant saving Mari and his parents a headache or two.

 

They walked from the inn to Minako's ballet studio, where Yuuri knocked.

 

The older woman slid open the door, mouth open to greet her student until her eyes fell upon his guests.

 

The look in her eyes said exactly why she was thinking.

 

“Yuuri, are these the nice foreigners you mentioned yesterday?” She asked, her eyes looking towards the two of them.

 

“Yeah, this is Victor, and this is Yuri. We're calling him Yurio to keep things from getting confusing.” Yuuri said, gesturing to the owner of the respective name when he said it.

 

“I said don't call me that!” Yurio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Pleasure to meet you!” Victor said cheerily.

 

Minako looked a little dumbfounded, but stepped aside to let the trio in.

 

She shook her head to snap herself out of her awe.

 

Yuuri chuckled.

 

“Ready to get started?” Minako asked, gesturing Yurio and Victor to stand to the side while they worked out.

 

“Yeah, ready when you are.” He got into position next to his teacher. The only worry Yuuri had now was messing up in front of the foreigners.

 


End file.
